pretty bird
by aleushadrake
Summary: kaiba comes to America and stays at a hotel that unusual to him.He discovers why it is unusual when the police break down his door and accuse him along with every other client of a few hundred scandalous activities.they cant pin anything right away, but they do freeze his assets and leave him with nothing but his wallet and the clothes on his back. where will he go what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

ch.1

Dumb luck

He sat in the small stuffy room with his arms crossed over his chest, his icy glare fixated on the burly cop across the small plastic table in front of him. The room was gray and dimly lit, a small dying yellow bulb dangling from the ceiling casting an eerie glow over his otherwise attractive features.

The cop ahead of him with his jagged features, square jaw, barrel chest and thick strong arms, fidgets under kaibas cold relentless glare.

"Mr. kaiba, you have to answer the questions."

"I already answered it, you are attempting to get an answer that is untrue."

"If that is true what where you doing there?"

" Its a hotel, I was planning on sleeping there."

"You could have chose any hotel, why did you choose that one?"

" I didn't, my secretary booked my hotel."

" why did she choose this hotel?"

" shes new"

0000000000000

He seethes as they remove his suitcase from an evidence locker, all his files and paperwork removed and wrapped in plastic bags with bright yellow lines striped across it. The big bold black letters stamped across the yellow line repeatedly, as if to mock him, to throw the situation in his face again and again.

He snatches his brief case then turns to leave, only to find him self staring down at that same damn cop that had him thrown in the back of a police cruiser. The man looks up at kaiba with a smug little smirk poking out from beneath his scruffy dark mustache, the short man with his short chunky arms folded over his crisp clean blue uniform stares up at him as if he knows something.

" oh don't you miss me too much now mister kaiba, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other real soon."

This one moment requires the most self restraint hes ever exercised in any one moment, he struggles with himself not to snap the man in half over his knee. Instead his cool blue eyes narrow as he speaks.

" I'm sure."

He steps swiftly past the man, moving briskly for the door. As he walks he thinks, they have his phone, the have his contact book they have everything accept his briefcase and wallet. Since he never carries cash and his assets are frozen throughout the duration of their investigation he has no money to get a hotel, call home or anything.

Kaiba isn't walking more than a minute before he feels a firm grip on his shoulder, he whips around to face some one he most certainly did not expect to see. But there again a familiar face at this moment is quite welcomed.

He looks in shock at Jounouchi, who stares at him with worry riddling his face. His mouth is open just slightly, still panting from having rushed after kaiba.

" hey- where(pant) are(pant) you planning(pant) to go?"

After schooling his features he finds himself arcing an eyebrow at Jounouchi, responding with a cool even voice.

" what are you doing here?"

Jounouchi shoves his hands in his pockets and grins widely noting the avoidance of his question.

" Here as in right in front of you?"

" what are you doing here- here as in new york or America at all."

Jounouchis grin turns lopsided, his hands now set on his hips which are sticking out to the left.

" I'm originally from Brooklyn, smart ass- I came back home is all."

kaiba just stares indifferently at Jounouchi unsure of what to say to that. Jous turn to smirk.

" so where where you hurrying off to?"

"..."

Kaiba mulls over the millions of possible ways to answer that without giving himself away. Before he can come to a decision on precisely how to avoid the topic, Jounouchi huffs and crosses his arms over his chest.

" I heard what happened-"

No reaction aside from his eyes slightly widening, an almost impossible to notice action, almost.

"how?"

" I'm the maintenance guy"

" at the police station?"

"yep."

Jou walks past kaiba motioning with one hand for him to follow, reluctantly he does.

" well since it looks like you got no other options, you can crash with me, alright."

Kaiba raises an eyebrow at the offer, having no choice but to accept it. Unaccustomed to the foreign feeling of gratitude, he finds himself unusually quiet- unsure how to force the simple words from his mouth. Jounouchi doesn't seem to care, he just leads kaiba down the block and through a short narrow alley way to a wide and tall parking structure. They walk through the floor level of the structure thankfully under the shade near the elevator door to a faded red civic.

Jou glances over the roof of the car to look at kaiba, pausing when he notices what appears to be an internal struggle, only slightly evident on kaibas face. He presses the small button on his key chain unlocking the vehicle and plops in behind the wheel, kaiba carefully setting himself down in the passenger seat. After setting his empty briefcase on his lap while Jounouchi warms the sluggish engine, kaiba says in no particular direction.

"Thank you."

Jounouchi smirks and peeks at kaiba from the corner of his eye as he backs out of small parking spot. He gives kaiba moment to digest the words that just came out of his mouth, only responding when they pause at the driveway with the little green left arrow on his gauges blinking with a soft 'tink tink tink'

"Its cool, and don't get too excited your gonna have to share my room- I'm letting my dad live with me. I'd let you have the couch but my dad is really weird in the mornings... that could be … weird."

Inwardly kaiba grimaces at the thought, wondering the size of Jous bed...then wondering of what behavior Jonouchi could possibly consider 'weird'. Rather than let these unpleasant thoughts flutter through his head he decides to attempt civil conversation.

"so if you don't mind my asking, why did you leave domino?"

In his head kaiba kicks himself, it could be a very personal reason, how rude!

" my dad, too much trouble there for him. I guess he just owed too many people money. I was trying to pay em for him-"

They slip out of the drive way getting as far as two blocks before catching a red light.

"but I can only have so many jobs, three was pushin it for me and I was barely getting our rent paid. Bills and food and then his debts- he just kept rackin em up."

kaiba stares at Jounouchi bewildered

"you had three jobs and still attended school?"

Green light, they go a few more blocks turn left and get stuck at another red light where a grubby old man steps over and begins washing his window. Jou continues talking as he rolls down his window handing the man a handful of silver change from the console between the seats.

" of course I did, I wanted to graduate with yugi and the rest you know."

"do you attend school here?"

" no time for it, I work full time at the station. Its good cause they pay well enough for me not to need a second job. I mean I don't have much, but I don't starve and I don't worry bout rent."

kaiba strugles not to drum his fingers on the edge of his briefcase as the conversation goes on, he finds himself feeling more and more guilty.

"does your father work?"

" not right now, he was supposed to be out job hunting today. Hes not real healthy so his options are pretty limited."

Green light, they glide into a neighborhood navigating back streets to Jounouchis apartment complex.

Jounouchi sighs.

"I really just wanted to graduate."

kaiba blinks at him, watching Jous rather sentimental expression. His honey colored eyes reflecting his depression about the subject.

"oh well, pipe dreams n all that."

kaiba speaks before he means to.

"high school graduation is a pipe dream?"

Jou smiles at kaiba, as if he'd said a foolish thing. A strange soft smile, as he pulls up to a tall blocky complex with a wide parking lot and a playground in the distance.

" apparently so."

The car slows as he glances from spot to spot looking for an opening the parked gridlock.

"could you not at least take an equivalency test?"

"no time."

Jou grins and pauses as he watches some one back out and slip into the syrupy traffic. He shoots forward wedging the small vehicle into the spot before a neon green beetle can get to it. The driver behind shouts something obscene, Jounouchi smirks flipping the bird out the window at the passing driver.

He plucks up his keys from the ignition and hops out of the car, tossing the door shut and locking it with the little black key chain. Kaiba follows him across the packed parking lot, pausing as he unlocks the gated door and watches Jounouchi stick his head in the office door.

"nanna!"

An old woman lifts her head from a receipt book on a desk in the back of the room, she looks at jou then at kaiba.

" who's he?"

"friend, needs a place to crash so I'm letting him stay with me is that okay."

She mulls the thought over in her head for a minute, shifting her cigarette from one side of her mouth to the other.

" how long?"

"no clue."

"don't blow anything up"

" thank you nanna"

kaiba quirks an eyebrow at Jou curious about why he had to ask permission.

"what was that about?"

They walk past an elevator up the narrow stairwell.

"some people try to let their friends move it with em and not put em on the lease. And then they start trouble and cant get rent out on time – crap like that. I pay my rent on time every month and stay quiet so she don't really care what I do. She just doesn't like people sneaking around."

one flight of stairs, two three...

"why didn't we take the elevator?"

Jounouchi just laughs and glances back to kaiba, whose slightly red in the face.

" only two more floors!"

kaiba lets out a low growl from behind Jounouchi. Finally at their destination, they trot down the hall, conversation dead since kaiba is busy breathing heavily while Jounouchi snickers. They pause at door 67c, kaiba looks at Jou, who glares intensely at the doorknob. A severe frown on his face, he presses a single finger on the door shoving it forward, he notes that it was unlocked and steps in- obviously seething.

Jounouchi steps inside, his fury radiating off him in waves, kaiba stays a few steps back not bothering to examine the apartment. Jounouchi raises a palm to kaiba, silently telling to be still- which he does. Jou flicks on the light, glaring at several empty beer bottles tipped beside the couch, he glares at a closed door across the room. Strange noises can be heard from behind the door, Jou closes his eyes and balls his fists at his sides.

In a moment hes across the room banging on the door. Eventually frustrated with waiting and getting nowhere, he steps back raises one leg and slams his foot heavily into the door. Splintering the frame and slamming the door inward banging loudly against the wall and bouncing back, only to be caught in Jous open hand and pressed back in place.

The room is dark and from kaibas view, all that can be seen is the corner of an unmade bed and a pile of dirty clothes tossed all over the floor. Inwardly he wonders if that man has ever attempted to get a job.

"GET OUT GET OUT NOW!"

Kaiba blinks in shock to find Jou roughly dragging a scantily clad aged looking but obviously young woman out of the room and across the living room to the open door. She tries to pry him off her as he argues.

"but I haven't been paid yet!"

"well that's your own damn fault isn't it!"

Jounouchi bodily shoves her out the door and slams it shut, by the time he finds his way back to his fathers bedroom hes waiting in the doorway fuming. The round burly old man stands there with his boxers exposed by his half removed jeans.

"the hell do you think your doin boy!"

Jounouchi snarls furiously at the old man, narrowing his eyes at him.

"me! What am I doin?"

"who the fuck d'you think you are barging in on me- you need to learn some respect boy!"

By this time the old man has stepped forward, slamming his tightly shut fist across Jous face.

"boy as long as your under my roof you'll do as I -"

Jounouchi visibly seethes, quickly finding his footing and stepping forward heavily smashing both of his open hands into his fathers exposed chest. It sends him tumbling backward, he lands flat on his back and in shock to find Jou glaring down at him.

"I work, I pay rent you don't. The lease is mine. That means what happens under this roof happens because I let it. So guess what old man. Get your shit and get the fuck out, if you cant carry it you cant have it."

Kaiba finds himself shocked at Jounouchis self control, he knows better than almost anyone the way Jou reacts to confrontation- this isn't it. It is visible that Jou wants to snap the man in half and leave him to rot, but no he just shoved him and is letting him go.

Jou seethes glaring down his nose at his father, when he makes no move to get up Jounouchi spins on the ball of his foot and into the open bedroom. It is then that the old man shoves himself into a sitting position and simply looks at the floor in bewilderment.

Kaiba blinks, unsure of how to respond to the completely unexpected situation, he can hear Jou snarling and cursing as he wanders the darker parts of the room that kaiba cant see. When Jounouchi comes out hes holding a large gray duffel bag stuffed to the point the zipper looks about to burst. He looks at his father who has just barely decided to get off the floor and drops the bag into his arms.

"you cant be serious katsuya-"

"get out."

The old man stares at Jou as if he's never seen him before. His expression showing the thought he finds himself victimized.

"You cant do this- I'm you father-"

"pull up your pants you look ridicules"

He rights himself, begging Jou not to do it all the way up to the front door, where his mood flips as he crosses the thresh hold. From begging and pleading his son not to do it to roaring obscenities at the ungrateful waste of flesh he should have had aborted. Jounouchi slams the door shut flips the dead bolt in place and plucks his phone from his pocket.

"nanna, yea its me. I know I was just there. Yes I know about the noise, yes that's why I'm calling. Yes. Can you remove him from my lease? No I wont have trouble, he never paid to begin with. Okay thank you bye bye Nanna."

Jou sags against the back of the door heaving a heavy sigh, and then looking lazily at kaiba.

" sorry bout that."

"um...I'm not sure what I should say right now."

"me neither"

kaiba nervously shifts his weight from one leg to the other, Jou sighs staring at the ceiling before an idea pops in his head, his favorite idea.

"wanna go eat?"

As if hes already made up his mind, Jou smiles and trots of in the direction of his own room calling back to kaiba over his shoulder.

"Im gonna take a shower before we go, I have some clothes that might fit you- I'm sure you don't wanna wear that suit all day."

0000000000000

The pair sits in a small booth in the back of a local restaurant that specializes in very basic meat and potatoes meals. Simple filling food, the smell of stewing meat and spices floods the air keeping their stomachs grumbling while they wait. Jounouchi finally out of his work uniform and wearing a heavily worn in gray Nike t shirt and faded jeans, he leans back comfortably against the padded booth.

Kaiba sits nervously with his hands folded in his lap, he sports Jous long sleeve white shirt with a loose thread on one sleeve that he cant seem to stop fiddling with. A pair of dark blue jeans Jounouchi got for Christmas adorns kaibas crossed legs, he nervously runs his fingers over the one single loose thread hanging from the end of the shirt sleeve. Unsure of what to do or say he simply tries to be still but fails miserably, Jounouchi smiles at the image a broke Seto kaiba makes.

"so I know they froze your accounts and took your stuff, sooo what exactly happened?"

Jou leans forward placing his elbows on the table and resting his chin in his palms, staring completely interestedly at kaiba. Kaiba wishes more than anything to keep that information himself, but surmises that for all he is doing Jounouchi deserves to at least know why hes putting up with him. Jou watches discomfort sneak over kaibas features and feels slightly guilty... it could be rather embarrassing, well from kaibas perspective its already beyond embarrassing.

"er- ya know what you don't have to-"

" my secretary booked my hotel... I usually stay at the same hotel every time I come here but since shes new she didn't know that."

kaiba places his forearms over the table careful to keep his elbows off the surprisingly clean surface.

" as it turns out, this particular hotel has been soliciting some rather unsavory activities for high paying clientele."

" unsavory?"

Jou shifts placing one arm flat against the table, using the other to prop up his chin.

"... underage ...prostitution... drugs among other things..."

" no way-"

"Jou places his other hand down on the table his eyes going wide as he presses his back flat against the back of the booth.

" It would appear anyone who goes to that particular hotel, goes with those things in mind... to be perfectly honest I was confused when I got there. All the room service workers kept being rather...suggestive. I thought they where just flirting... a lot."

"what happened! How did you get arrested?"

Jou says in conservative whisper leaning forward to hear better.

" there was a raid... they barged in all the rooms and arrested all the clients. Although I can understand why they arrested the others... they where mostly caught red handed."

" … "

Jou stares at kaiba with his mouth hanging slightly open just waiting for him to continue.

" since it was a branch location, as in one of many hotels of its nature around the world it was interpol that came. Since it was interpol, they where able to freeze my accounts in japan and here but since I wasn't actually up to anything that's all they could do. They'll keep everything frozen until they complete their investigation, I can only imagine how the media is going to deal with this."

"did they try to detain you?"

"overnight yes"

"wait they froze everything? Even in japan?... what about mokuba."

kaiba heaves a heavy sigh.

" I need to call home soon, but they took my phone and my laptop to search them for any possible evidence... I get the the laptop... but my phone?"

The waitress is a short chunky pleasant looking woman, she trots up happily and places down a plate of roast beef mashed potatoes and vegetables in front of Jounouchi. She then places down a surprisingly thick steak, baked potato and cob of corn in front of kaiba. His blue eyes go wide as the plate makes a slight 'klink' onto the table. She giggles at his expression.

"well boy your all skin and bones, you make sure to eat it all and come back soon. We'll make sure you eat real good okay."

She smiles warmly placing her hand gingerly on kaibas shoulder for a moment before she places the tray under her arm and trots away. Jounouchi picks up his fork and begins to eat, still waiting for kaiba to continue. Kaiba however stares at the plate amazed that they expect any one single person to eat so much.

" … "

Jou watches kaiba just stare at the food in front of him.

" um is there something wrong with your food?"

kaibas head jerks up quickly, he shakes his head lightly left and right.

" There's nothing wrong, there's just so much. Do people actually eat all this?"

Jounouchi snickers as he jabs his fork into the tender meat, running it through the potatoes.

" People that eat here most of the time do manual labor so, they- we're usually hungry all the time. Don't flip if you can't finish it all we'll just get a to go box."

kaiba doesn't answer he just gives a weak attempt at a smile before unwrapping his silverware from its white paper napkin. He cuts the steak expecting it to bleed unpleasantly, instead there is only a thin pink line in the meat. Perfect. He finds himself very occupied with task of consuming the tender meat, almost forgetting the potato.

Jounouchi smirks as he glances across the table, the image kaiba makes here reminds him of the fact that kaiba is actually still just a teenager, a very tall and forcefully matured teenager... but still.

"hey kaibs"

kaiba looks up from his plate, arcing a slender eyebrow at the way Jou called him. He slowly slips his fork from between his lips and looks at Jounouchi since he wont speak with a mouthful.

" I should probably know this , but how old are you?"

kaiba swallows his food, then takes a sip of his peach iced tea before answering.

"I'm nineteen."

Jounouchi cuts his meat by pressing the side of his fork into it, shoving it into his potatoes again before raising it up off the plate.

" really? How come you're still in high school?"

He watches kaiba slice his steak carefully, pausing to answer before lifting it up off the plate.

" did you forget? Yugi put me in a coma... that sort of put me behind in my studies."

The conversation meanders back and forth between the two until Jounouchis plate is clean and kaiba pushes his forward, less than half the steak eaten and only a dent in the potatoes. Although the corn cob is clean, Jou raises his eyebrow at kaiba, who appears to have over eaten.

" are you serious? That's all you can put down?"

He find himself thoroughly embarrassed at Jous prodding comments, his cheeks tinting pink for only a moment before he defends himself.

" I usually only eat once a day... and this is quite a lot."

Jounouchi waves for the waitress to comeback, asking for a to go box. She tuts at kaiba before she scurries into a back door.

"man you eat like a bird."

To the comment kaiba tilts his head ever so slightly to the side.

"I do not. Birds spend almost ninety percent of their life eating or in search of food. Smaller birds can actually consume almost half their body weight in food, so of the two of us- I think it's you that eats like a bird."

Jounouchi wrinkles his nose slightly as the waitress comes back with both a sizable white Styrofoam box and the receipt. Jou reaches over and shoves kaiba steak into the box, then scoots the potatoes off the plate, he then stacks that plate over his own and shuts the box.

" for reals?"

" Indeed. "

0000000000000

Kaiba finds himself sitting on Jounouchis bed wearing only black sweat pants, not for lack of modesty but only because the white tee shirt that was offered was just too small for his broad shoulders. He sits on this bed with Jounouchis phone in one hand pressed to his ear, listening to the idle ringing until finally some one answers.

"he-hello?"

His voice is raspy as if he was yelling for awhile before hand.

" Mokuba?"

"Nii chan! Oh my god you're okay I was so worried!"

" yes I'm alright, mokuba are you alright? What happened there?"

" a bunch of police came and said they had to detain the estate for some investigation, I had to grab a few bags and find somewhere else to go."

" dammit they're fast,where are you?"

" where else would I be? I'm at yugis."

"dammit."

" nii chan where are you? They took all your stuff right? And they froze your accounts and I know you don't carry cash so where are you?"

"... I ran into Jounouchi on my way out of the police station. He has decided to allow me stay with him until the investigation is over with."

" well that's lucky isn't it? Did they take your luggage too?"

"unfortunately yes."

" well I grabbed the bags you keep by your bedroom door, do you want me to ship them over to you?"

" why would you do that? And yes."

" I'm not sure why I grabbed them... I just thought you might need them I guess. Whats Jounouchis address?"

" hold on let me check..."

Kaiba stands up and opens the bedroom door to find Jounouchi holding one of the couch cushions curiously. Before asking for the address kaiba watches as Jounouchi takes a sniff of the couch cushion and glares at it.

" bastard"

"uhh, Jounouchi?"

He glares and waves the cushion violently in kaibas direction.

" THAT BASTARD SPILLED BEER ON MY COUCH!"

"um, I'm sorry?"

Jou tosses the cushion on the floor and kicks it before crossing his arms over his chest and asking.

" sorry, what where you saying?"

" Mokuba has some of my clothes, I'd like to have them shipped over but I need the address."

"toss it here"

kaiba blinks at the strange phrase before overhand pitching the phone at him, Jou catches it one handed and quickly brings it to his ear.

" hey mokie!"

"Jou!"

" you ready? Got a pen?"

"yup! Whats your address?"

"1102 w Bermington, apartment 67 c. you got that?"

kaiba makes a point of memorizing the address himself, and watches as Jou grins into the phone playing a small amount of catch up with Mokuba. He can only hear half the conversation, he doesn't really care up until the very end.

"oh don't worry mokie, I'll take good care of your brother alright- okay then bye bye."

leaning in the bedroom doorway kaiba looks at Jou who tosses his phone onto the coffee table, he says.

" does over feeding me count as proper care?"

"yes"

Jou gives a wide grin and places his hands on his hips.

" hey you're living with me now, by the time your clothes get here you might not fit em anymore you skinny bastard."

" I'm not skinny... I'm just not-"

"a real person?"

Jou trots over and pokes kaiba in his slightly visible ribs.

" you look like skeletor"

kaiba swats Jous hand away from body and crosses his arms over his pale torso as he glares sharply at Jou.

" I don't know who that is but I don't think I like being compared to them."

After short semi playful argument Jou reveals a bed tucked in the couch and tosses a spare pillow and blanket on it.

" you can sleep in my room until I get pops room cleaned out okay."

kaiba watches Jounouchi flop over onto the thin mattress seeming unaware of the thick metal bars that make up the collapsible frame beneath it.

"... thank you Jounouchi."

He watches kaiba retreat into the room that isn't his, obviously embarrassed by his own words. The door shuts with a soft 'click' and Jou is left in the dark staring the direction of the ceiling, he watches the light under his bedroom door go out. After listening to the sound of rustling sheets for just a moment Jounouchi says in a soft voice.

"good night kaibs"

a/n: unlike the other stories i just posted i have every intention to finish this one, but none the less feedback is most appreciated


	2. the unpleasant morning

The unpleasant morning

Kaiba wakes to the sound of Jounouchi shouting his name from the living room, in a panic kaiba quickly jumps out of the small bed tears the door open and rushes out. Instead of a fire or some robbery he finds Jounouchi sitting bolt upright staring at the tv that hangs off the center wall.

" your not gonna believe what they're saying about you."

With his curiosity piqued kaiba walks up to the fold out bed and leans against the arm of the couch while Jou lifts up the remote and raises the volume. The image on screen is a woman in a red blazer speaking calmly, glancing repeatedly down to the papers in her hands. Kaiba smirks.

"she's scared."

Jou glances to kaiba, then back to the news.

"was last nights raid on the infamous hotel chain. The owners of these hotels have been catering to the disturbing 'needs' of its many and regular clients. Police stated that many of these needs range from extremely under age prostitution, drug distribution and manufacturing along with mass amounts of money laundering. Those are just the tip of the iceberg, as the investigation goes on the list of criminal activities grows by the minute.

Police reported that all but one of the clients where caught in the act with enough evidence to have each one convicted on several charges. However one was arrested and released for lack of substantial evidence. Seto kaiba, the young CEO of kaiba corporation had apparently only just arrived to the hotel when the raid had begun and was promptly arrested along with all the others.-"

The image on screen in the burly cop guiding and infuriated kaiba to the police cruiser and shoving him in with more force than necessary. Jounouchi notes to himself the oddness of the scene, mostly because in the image kaiba was not screaming or yelling like the others being dragged away.

" although in a strange coincidence of his reservation, the hotel did acquire a new 'product'. A young boy with a shockingly familiar face-"

On screen is a photo of a terrified looking little boy with long black hair, bright green eyes, light skin and soft round face. Jounouchis eyes go wide at the victimized image of mokubas carbon copy.

" ..."

Jounouchi fumbles with the remote in an attempt to turn off the tv only to have kaibas large hand whip out and grasp firmly to his wrist. Jou cautiously looks over to find kaiba glaring at the tv in a way so cruel he half expects the things to suddenly begin melting.

" If this boy was acquired in order to meet mister kaibas 'needs' we can only hope for safety of his younger brother, who had this to say."

The image flicks from the woman in red to a video of mokuba standing on the doorstep of the kaiba estate while Isono places several suitcases into a cab.

" you can say anything you want! Just because you said it doesn't make it true in the least, all your accusations are nothing but gossip."

With that he snarls and stomps down the steps and into the cab where Isono shuts the door. The cab slowly pulls forward, trying to move through the throng of reporters all of which are still yelling questions to the slowly moving vehicle.

Jounouchi looks up to see kaiba stone faced, seemingly unfazed by the commentary. He lifts the remote and flicks it off, with a heavy sigh Jou looks away, thinking out loud.

" I think I can see why it is you don't really like people."

With his voice flat and even, kaiba responds as he slowly looks away from the now blank screen.

" There are many reasons."

Jounouchi chews his lower lip as he muses about what it is he should do. He throws the blanket off his legs and hops off the fold away bed setting his hands on his hips.

" what a crappy way to start the day, any way get dressed-without pop here I can start bringing in groceries."

kaiba blinks confused with the sudden change of direction, rather than argue the weight of the situation he sighs and walks off to the room pausing in the doorway. It is here that he muses to himself, that there is no point in thinking about the situation since currently, he is powerless to change it.

" may I use your shower first?"

Jounouchi shoves the collapsed mattress back into the confines of the couch, glaring at the first cushion as he replaces it.

" yea sure, towels are in the closet- don't let me forget to get some fabreeze or something..."

Back in the small car on another stop and go drive through the city to a very large department store, as kaiba stares at the building he finds himself feeling slightly intimidated. He is accustomed to taking Mokuba clothes shopping, but to be honest he doesn't really do any of his own shopping aside from that.

Jounouchis excitement in almost tangible as he hums along glancing from one side of the aisle of cars to the other. Kaiba looks ahead.

" someone is leaving."

Jou looks up ahead with a smirk, he rolls along wedging the vehicle into the small space effectively pissing off the driver of a passing truck. Jou grins as he hops out of the cars tosses the door shut.

" its a good, spot- not too far from the door."

kaiba arcs an eyebrow.

" we're damn near a mile from it."

Jou laughs as he strolls off toward the automatic door in the distance.

" and without a handicap that's as good as it gets."

The pair strolls into the shop, Jounouchi swerving to the left and plucking out a cart, rolling it back and forth to make sure all the wheels work.

He smiles, glancing over his shoulder to kaiba who follows along quietly. The image is an odd one indeed, kaiba finds himself feeling like a child wandering somewhere they ought not to. To be perfectly honest he finds himself curious of what its like to go shopping like normal person. So quietly he tails along Jounouchis heels glancing back and forth from one side of the aisle to the other, curious about the lines of bizarrely labeled goods.

Dented cans, misplaced produce, scuffed floors and completely unhappy workers litter the aisles, kaiba feels even further out of place than he did when he first walked in the door. He looks to the left and sees crates of twinkies, randomly tossed atop the pile is a large white box covered with red white and blue print across it. In big bold letters are the word.

'100 unit value pack, ammunition, bird shot.'

Following kaibas seemingly disturbed line of sight Jounouchi chuckles at the damaged and slightly open box. Kaiba decides to voice the part of the image that concerns him the most.

"did someone...steal bullets?"

Jou rolls the cart along grabbing a family size box of a captain crunch knock off and tosses it in the cart- denting the corner of the orange box.

" sure looks that way."

The pass the cream filled pastries and open ammunition box kaiba still slightly flustered by it.

"does that not bother anyone?"

" not enough to make security get to work I guess."

They trot past aisle's of spilled candy and a very upset looking janitor, somewhere a few aisle's back a kid is throwing a tantrum, their mother adamantly ignoring them. Jou grabs a few loaf's of wheat bread, along with two packs of ham, turkey and a jar of mayonnaise. Along through produce where kaiba plucks up a few small see through plastic bags that Jou drops head head of lettuce into, a few tomatoes in another, carrots, celery and onions. A large sack of potatoes that gets put under the cart, an aisle later a few boxes of soda get put in beside the potatoes.

" kaibs- did you want something?"

He wants to shake his head no, not to ask for a single thing because Jounouchi is already doing so much. So hesitantly, he shakes his head side to side, not actually saying anything. Jounouchi however just smirks as he stops by the butcher eying various packs of meat, he grabs a few pounds of ground beef and a handful of steak value packs.

"are you sure? There's nothing you want? I mean, just so you know- I eat an actual breakfast. I don't just drink coffee and go on my merry way."

In the back of kaibas head an alarm goes off, life without coffee! Unacceptable- the amount to which this bothers kaiba is not evident on his face by anything other than a slight twitch under his right eye. In comparison to how expressive he customarily is, and how well acquainted Jounouchi is with kaibas body language, its about the same as a screaming hissy fit.

To his credit Jounouchi only laughs a little, rather than hold this fact over kaibas head. He turns and leans on the cart smiling as if he where thinking ' I know something you don't know'.

" you have a specific brand you like?"

kaiba lets out a breath he hadn't a clue he was holding to begin with.

" as long as its not burned I don't really care..."

Jounouchi pushes the now weighted cart toward the breakfast aisle, he plucks up a box of pop tarts before moving along to the wall of various brands of coffee. Stunned by the concept of so much of something so foul tasting Jou just gapes at it, turning to the side he see's what he swears is the smallest of smiles on kaibas face.

" soo... this your version of a candy store huh? Go on pick one."

kaiba steps forward glancing from one end of the wall to the other, he spots a red can with a black lid and a very enticing label. He plucks it up, glances across the ingredient listing and places the columbian dark roast into the cart.

" you want cream? Or you drink it black?"

" sugar no cream."

" hmm how weird"

He bypasses a woman with a small blue basket filled with crackers and soup mix as he rounds the corner in search of the baking aisle. His smirk flares into a full fledged grin at the sight of an oreo no bake cheesecake, kaiba blinks at the sudden spike in Jous speed- trotting to keep up. Aha, he understands the raised speed as Jou snatches the very last box off the shelf, looking pleased with himself as he continues down the aisle grabbing a small box of pancake mix along with the sugar.

On the way to the cash register, they pass by the electronics and its hundreds of very large tv's all of which are tuned to separate channels. The two notice that on three of the larger tv's is the scene of kaiba being forcibly placed into the back of a police cruiser, a small crowd mulls about in front of the tv's almost all oblivious to the scene. A few however watch interestedly, a woman points at the screen her mouth moving as if she has an opinion on the matter but neither kaiba nor Jou can make out her voice among the rabble.

They watch her face shift into one of utmost disgust, and then surprise when it flicks over to the very short very intense interview with Mokuba. They watch her guarded expression and then kaiba finds Jous hand wrapped around his forearm dragging him away from the scene while pushing the cart.

" I think we're all done, lets get outta here "

The pair approaches the shortest line almost taking a place at the back of it before kaiba blinks and turns to Jou.

"whats fabreeze?"

"huh?- aw dammit!"

Jounouchi plucks his wallet out of his pocket flips it open and shoves his debit card into kaibas hand. Kaiba stares at it flustered for a moment, Jou places a hand on kaibas shoulder pulling him down. Blue eyes go wide in shock at the action, Jounouchi whispers four numbers into kaibas ear before turning to bolt down another aisle.

" hold our spot and wait by the door for me if your done before I get back!"

With that he jogs a away, disappearing behind a rack of clothes. Kaiba is left pushing the unwilling cart in the nearest line, feeling foolish for being upset with the damn shopping cart. The wheels all seem to want to go in completely different directions, the weight of the product not helping any. A few minutes later his finds himself third in line and bored as all bloody hell. Glancing from side to side he sees hoards of tabloid magazines sitting in racks beneath rows of candy gum and breakable toys. In the back of his mind he muses that this is why people invented tabloids, just to have something read in the shopping line. Thinking of it that way, he finds it slightly amusing as he realizes most people in these lines read while they wait but almost always put the paper down.

They don't read full articles just the first few paragraphs before its their turn. With that in mind he also considers that if the article is too long- people will only get a chance to read less than half of it.

Most people don't have all the information, wouldn't matter anyway, these particular papers usually have a skewed perspective anyway.

Second in line, and he glances up to see how long the wait will be now. He catches the cashier glancing over to him, she has red eye contacts, this only reminds him of yugi. She keeps looking back at him as she runs cans and boxes over the scanner, each with a light 'beep'. Her on and off stare makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up, he looks over to her still bored. She smiles with her pierced lip and shoves a lock of stop light red hair behind her ear.

Looking a moment longer he can see her dark brown roots and the split ends or her now damn near dead hair. Peeking over the collar of her white uniform shirt he sees a single greenish ink line, the tip of a tattoo. The person ahead begins rifling through their purse, noting the clear space on the conveyer belt kaiba reaches over to the bright blue plastic divider and sets it across the scuffed rubber.

He begins placing things on the belt, smirking at the boxed cheesecake and the way Jou grinned at the sight of it. The person ahead grumbles as they push their cart out and away, the cashier with a blue vest and white name tag which reads 'darla'.

Beep

Darla smiles at him as she runs items over the scanner, she worries her piercing before she decides to speak.

" so, I haven't seen you around before are you new around here?"

He arcs an eyebrow at her.

" you remember all your customers?"

He crouches down and lifts the sodas up on the now available space on the belt, she gives a nervous smile, showing a few of her very straight teeth.

" no, I'm sure I'd remember you though."

He swallows the scoff he almost made, settling that he doesn't know how long he'll be here so he probably shouldn't piss anyone off.

" is that so? "

She turns as red as her hair.

"yea, so um you don't sound like you're from around here."

" I'm from japan."

She jerks her head up quickly, suddenly looking very vibrant. She smiles brightly and realizes the tattoo peeking out from beneath her collar is a kanji letter, although he can't tell what it says.

" really? how cool! What are you doin' here.?"

'beep beep beep'

"nothing at the moment."

She bits her lip, scans the coffee bats and her purple eyelashes at him.

" nothing huh? Are your doing nothin later? Maybe we can go do nothin together."

The prospect irks him, he finds himself unsure of what to say. Thankfully it is right then that Jou pops up, panting slightly as he places a few few bottles of cleaning fluids on the conveyer belt.

" woo I made it! Thought for sure you'd be by the door already."

Darlas color coated eyes go wide, her face flushes red and she seems to be trying to not exist. Kaiba grins inwardly as he watches her quickly scan the bottles with an assumption firmly in her mind. Jou smiles, confused at her behavior. She speaks with all her embarrassment in every word.

"um, that's 83. 14...please."

kaiba hands Jou his card back and watches her face turn even redder. While Jou slide his card through the reader and punches in his pin she mouth to kaiba.

' sorry '

He lets his smirk fall in place as he steps around and begins placing bags into the cart. She hands Jou his receipt and as he pushes the cart away kaiba pauses to look at her.

" you really shouldn't assume things."

With that he walks away, knowing that her red eyes are wide as saucers.

As they walk the long trek back to the car Jou pipes up.

" she was cute."

"?"

He presses the button on his key chain popping the trunk open, and glances sideways at kaiba.

" yea, you didn't think so?"

"not particularly."

They begin piling bags in the small trunk, it fills quickly so Jou has to put the potatoes and soda into the back seat.

" was she flirting before I got there?"

" unfortunately "

The pair plops into the car Jou grinning like an idiot all the while. They pull out, taking another stop and go drive home, Jou letting thoughts float around in his head before one fall out of his mouth.

" dude are you like A sexual or something?"

kaiba crosses his legs looking out the corner of his eye at Jou.

" I'm shocked you even know what that word means."

"that doesn't answer my question at all."

"no I'm not A sexual."

" so how can you not think shes hot? Did you see that cute smile?"

" I never said I was hetero sexual either."

The silence is palpable, Jou grips the steering wheel tighter than he ought too as the car rolls to a stop at the light that's red like her hair.

" so... your gay..."

" I never said that."

Jous head snaps to the side, his bewilderment evident on his face by his non level brows and slightly open mouth.

" than what the hell!"

" I don't know how this concerns you."

"I'm curious as hell and your gonna tell me cause I got you your damn coffee!"

" touche'. I happen to bisexual with a strong preference for men. Happy?"

Green light. They shove off, Jou visibly still confused.

" but you do like girls?"

" on occasion."

" so if you don't think that cashier was hot, what the hell is your type of chick?"

Jou steals another spot from the same green beetle, they climb out of the car, Jou too interested in the conversation to pay attention the streaming obscenities. They lift up the various bags and walk inside, thankfully taking the elevator this time around.

" my 'type' is not in the physical, it is in the attitude. The way a person carries themselves, I find that part attractive- I don't care much about the body. That's why I don't care about the gender."

The elevator moves slowly. Suddenly Jou blurts.

" that was unexpected."

"what?"

" I just, I dunno I never thought about so I didn't really know what to think. That's why I asked ...i guess."

" that's better than assuming"

They walk out of the elevator down the hall way, the seemingly distraught oriental woman sitting in a chair in her doorway just watching them pass by.

" you said you don't care about gender, but then you said you have a preference for men. Hows that make sense."

" I can become physically attracted to whom ever I feel I am.. interested in despite whatever their body might look like. But I don't often have time to get to that ...point in a relationship. I do however still enjoy casual sex, and from that perspective personality doesn't matter so I can choose what I already find physically appealing without having to become attached at all."

" so then, your actually gay- but if a chick is smart n whatever shes got a shot?"

" how eloquent. But I suppose that about sums it up."

Jounouchi unlocks the door and hip checks it open, waiting for kaiba to walk in first. They place the piles of bags on the floor in the kitchen.

" I gotta go grab the soda, be right back."

Kaiba begins unpacking the food in the now quiet room, he very suddenly finds himself quite curious of Jounouchis person. He puts the meats in the freezer, absentmindedly packing the rest of the food in cupboards and various parts of the fridge.

Jounouchi pops back in glancing around the kitchen as kaiba shuts the fridge. He goes over and places the sodas on the bottom shelf, plucking two cans out before closing the fridge.

" Jounouchi."

Jou pops open his can, and takes a seat at the small cluttered table against the kitchen wall.

"yea?"

Kaiba takes a seat on the opposite side of the table, organizing the tables contents without thinking.

" you have asked many personal question's, would it be unfair for me to ask as well? "

"no I guess not."

He watches kaiba stack up all the old newspapers, setting them off to the side and locating the salt shakers missing partner.

" you speculated that because you hadn't seen me with anyone that I might be A sexual. I have only ever seen you behave flirtatiously with Mai Kujaku, a woman much older than you. It would appear that you interacted with her knowing your efforts would be fruitless. So then, is there someone you interacted with... that was able to return your affection?"

Jou blinks at the man seated across from him, then pauses to think, his expression darkens.

" three jobs and school and I had to deal with the police and social services. I never had anytime for that, even if I did- who would want me? I mean I'm not the worst guy around but most people pay attention to all the wrong things. So in ever really had a chance I guess."

" even in the time you have spent here in America."

Jou looks rather forlorn as his gaze crosses the table to settle on kaibas expressionless features.

" all that changed when I got here was the language."

All the wrong things. Kaiba muses silently to himself, money, status and appearances none of those things matter in the scheme of things. Those things are not what you should be attracted to, he finds that it is easy for him to overlook all those things, however it never goes both ways. That is why kaiba finds himself alone over and over.

"it is strange isn't it."

Jou looks up from his soda can, so see thoughtful look over kaibas face.

"what is."

" every one says, you should concern yourself only with that is inside, who a person is. However no one ever actually follows that advice, if they did I think people would be less...unpleasant."

" true..."

" Jounouchi may I ask you a question?"

"shoot"

" how is it that if you have never had a chance to be with anyone, that you are so sure of your sexuality?"

"..."

" my apologies, it was inappropriate."

Jou stares out the living room window, he watches a few small birds flutter by.

" I guess I don't know. I never said I was anything, I guess."

it becomes more than evident that the subject is a sore one for Jounouchi, he sips his soda and scans the room for a new topic.

" do you work today?"

" yea, grave shift today."

" what time do you go in?"

" six "

He checks the time on his phone an sighs heavily.

0000000000000

A few hours of doing nothing but talking about nothing that matters and kaiba feels more comfortable in this apartment than any hotel has ever made him feel. Sadly five o'clock rolls around and Jounouchi decides to get dressed, he pauses in the door to glance back and see kaiba tossing his second soda can into the garbage.

" see you later."

"see you."

His gaze lingers for a moment too long and he shuts the door walking down the long hall with his mind strangely void of thoughts. It is the first time since moving here to America that he's had a civil conversation in his own home, he was able to voice a lot of thins that bother him and finds his shoulders feeling less burdened.

It is the first time he's left to work wishing he could stay home just a bit longer.


	3. while you where gone

_While you where gone_

He watches the door click shut softly, his gaze falls from the back of the door across the linoleum and onto the soda can in his hand. It would be really annoying for Jou to come back and find the apartment exactly as he left it wouldn't it? Kaiba lets this thought filter into his mind, as his eyes rove the mess Jous father left behind, then to the small pile of cleaning solvents he put under the kitchen sink.

After a moment of just tilting the can back and forth on table, listening the last drink splash inside, he stands up rolls up the sleeves that aren't his. Kaiba remember Jou saying something about having to clean his fathers room, so kaiba could have space...however he figures he'll start with the living room and go from there.

It is only about an hour later that kaiba decides when this is all over, he's going to raise all of his maids pay. This is tedious tiresome work, firstly locating all the beer bottles and bagging them to stop the putrid spill that leaks from them. He opens the window to try and be rid of the rooms stale air, he wedges the tainted couch cushion into the window frame to air it out. It helps the odor, but then theres the sound of the city leaking in and giving him a headache as he clears the floor, he glares at a pigeon that sits on the window sill peeking in.

What an ugly bird, no matter where you go a pigeon is a pigeon and it most certainly not at all like its relative the dove. He pitches a throw pillow at the cooing rat, it flutters away looking deeply harassed. He walks to the window to gather up the pillow and finds a photo frame face down on the floor amidst piles of food wrappers and scraps of this and that. His eyes spot a blemish in the paint on the wall under the window, ah, the photo was thrown.

He picks it up and turns it over in his hand listening the glass slide against itself in that irksome way. Kaiba has few pleasures in life, however he takes great pleasure in watching the faces of children light up at his parks or when he spots them in store with any of his toys. He feels personally responsible for those smiles, he finds them contagious and irresistible.

The picture is of a boy with unruly hair being swept up in an unseen breeze smiling so brightly, kaiba can feel the corners of his mouth twitch upward. The boy is smiling widely as he leans onto a rail and stares in absolute awe of a behemoth blue macaw. The birds has its wings open as if to show off all of its plumage to the child that is so amazed. In the background, he can see an upset looking peacock its tail completely open but no one seems to notice.

Kaiba removes the glass from the frame and sets frozen piece of time onto the coffee table. Every few minutes he finds himself glancing over to it, as if to remind himself why he is choosing to clean up the mess that isn't his. That little boy grew up to have that smile snatched away from him, never to be seen again. Without his knowing it, kaiba hopes that Jou will be pleased enough to show even just a shadow of that smile.

After a while he begins to glance at the clock, wondering how much longer he must wait for Jou to come back. His flushes with warmth once he realizes why he keeps looking the clock with its seemingly heavy hands. He looks around the living room, finding it as clean as he is able to get it. The floor is cleared and clean the wall are no longer riddled with faint liquid stains and it no longer smells of alcohol.

However, its only eleven thirty... Jou wont be home til after two in the morning.

It will be two am, jou will come home... and he will be hungry. He's always hungry, he said so himself. Kaiba sits down at the small table, realizing he hasn't cleaned the kitchen yet. His near empty soda can sits on the surface with its mess neatly piled off to the side, he kills it and pitches it into the almost unused trash can. He stares it for a moment and realizes just how clean Jounouchis room is, especially when compared to the rest of the house. Does it bother him that he had to sleep out in the dirty living room last night?

Kaiba stand in front of sink staring at the piled up dishes, then looks at the dish rack to the left of it. Its a mess. He'll have to clean up the counters first. He unwraps one the rectangular green scratchy scrubby s with the soft rag on the other side, he wets it only after piling all the unpleasantly scented dishes in one side of the sink.

After a scrubbing the counters til his shoulder hurts, kaiba heaves a tired sigh and lets his eyes wander over to the clock. Twelve fifteen, that took longer than he thought it would. The washes off the dish rack bagging and trashing its unknown contents. After setting it down he plunges the stopper into the empty side of the sink and pours a generous amount of orange scented dish soap onto the bottom before turning the water as hot as it will go and letting it fill.

He scrubs the dishes after letting them soak for a few minutes at the bottom of the near boiling soap water, he rinses the plates and then hold them up for inspection. Satisfied with the blankness of each ones surface he places them into the sire rack until he finds there is no more space.

He purses his lips to one side as he stares at the irritatingly full rack before walking off the hallway closet and taking out one of the small hand towels. He dries each dish making sure there are no water marks left before placing them into the empty cupboard over the sink. He begins the cycle anew until he finds himself polishing the silverware and placing it into an empty kitchen drawer.

He glances over to the clock, and blinks in shock. One forty three. Feeling suddenly rather rushed he pops open the oven and plucks out a black pan and a pot, he fumbles for their lids before placing them on dead burners and searching the fridge and cupboards. He knows where he put everything and he knows what he's making, so this part is easy.

Almost an hour later Jou steps up the last stair, unsure of why he keeps taking them even though he already feels exhausted. The hallway feels longer and suddenly he feels anxiety form in knotted clusters in his chest. His stomach flips and he forgets how hungry he is, inside his apartment someone is home. Someone not his father, he has absolutely no reason to feel this way but he does.

After taking a moment to calm his breathing and stop his heart beat from drumming in his ears he unlocks his door and then glances to the number on his door. Yes, this is his apartment... it neither looks or smells like his apartment. He steps in carefully as if the place is booby trapped, he shuts the door and locks it.

His stomach rumbles loudly making note of the odor wafting to him from the lidded pots on the stove. He steps lightly over to them, grinning as he watches a puff of heat turn into tendrils of tantalizing steam. His mouth waters as he realizes it something he missed so much- a taste of home, its curry! And it looks so good too, thick chunks of vegetables swimming in the thick sauce, he places the lid back on it and pops the lid off the other, he grins widely at the fluffy looking rice before popping the lid back on. He looks around the apartment with a stupid kind of smile on his face, he pauses when he hears a door click open. He whips around to see kaiba stepping out of the bathroom toweling his hair dry.

That smile, kaiba tries to hide his own, which only makes him look sheepish. His shoulders are singing with a dull ache, the curve of his back is almost as sore as his shoulders. Worse than that are his feet, he isn't used to standing all day. Going from crouching down to standing up or squatting to make sure he cleaned everything right. Its alright though, he gets to see that smile and in his head he wonders if this is how that damn bird felt. Is that why it spread its wings open so wide?

To see more of that smile?

" thank you so much kaibs! It looks awesome!"

He jerks his head toward the kitchen before adding.

" and it smells so good! I haven't had good curry since I left home!"

kaiba feels awkward, it isn't often he gets a genuine compliment.

"um, don't get too excited, cooking isn't my forte."

Jou grins widely before blurting.

"I'm the dirtiest thing in this place- I need to shower!"

With that he bolts to his room grabs a pair of blue pajama pants and hurries off to the shower eager to hurry it all up and get to dinner. His shower is barely five minutes long, but when he steps out he finds the small table set. A full plate on either side, equipped with silverware and a folded napkin, Jou stares at it for a moment before he finds kaiba holding out a soda can to him.

"thanks kaibs..."

" It's nothing."

" the hell it is!"

Jou plops down not feeling that any argument is worth over looking such food.

" its only curry"

"and it looks like an army of maids cleaned my place! This is awesome- I don't think it was this clean when I first moved in."

kaiba arcs an eyebrow as he sits down opposite Jounouchi, who looks absolutely euphoric after his first bite. After he swallows it and looks across the table, kaiba note his eyes are slightly glossy. He watches Jou look over to the stove and the cookware on it.

" there's more right?"

kaiba can't stop the smile that so quickly takes him over for just a moment.

" I made a whole pot of it."

"mmm... can I keep you?"

kaiba blinks and jerks his head up staring in shock at Jou, who seem to be enjoying every bite.

"huh?"

" how'd you get the rice so fluffy?"

"uh..."

kaiba doesn't answer, he decides to shut himself up before he says anything stupid, or possibly offensive. Jounouchi he notices, says foolish things apparently when he's enjoying himself. So while it was an awkward thing he said, it was a... compliment?

They stay up for about another hour, eventually finding their way to conversation, about strange happening in their day. The most amusing part being the fact that Jou was apparently already aware of the pigeon that wanted to come inside, he had been referring to it as ted. This fact amuses kaiba only after being informed that ted is Jounouchi's unpleasant supervisor.

Eventually Jou find he can put away no more of the delicious curry he missed so much, even though there's still enough for one more plate. Placing his plate in the sink and tossing his soda can in the trash, he pauses as he leaves the kitchen to go brush his teeth.

" Thanks, for reals kaibs. Curry is my favorite, it just tastes like home."

He just nods to Jou who disappears around the corner. After pulling out the bed that lay hidden in the couch he smirked when he realized he didn't have to make it, kaiba had apparently placed pillows at the head and held them down by tucking the edges of the blanket under the mattress. Clever, and so simple. He stands admiring the handy work when his gaze flows upward and he spots the two plates sitting fresh and clean in the dish rack.

He suddenly feels a slight pang of guilt, he looks around the room feels worse. It looks amazing, why didn't he every get it this way? Had kaiba been so uncomfortable that he felt he had to do all this? Or was he just bored... after he was left here with nothing to do wasn't he?

The feeling passes when the image of kaibas sheepish smile flashes in his mind for a moment. He remember how difficult it seemed for kaiba to speak of gratitude, this must have been easier for him. All this work is so much easier than actually saying thank you, Jou lays down on the thin mattress, blinking when he cant feel the strong metal bars. He runs his hands over to the edge of the sheet sliding his finger tips under and locating a comforter he had kept in the closet.

He rolls his head to the side and looks at the closed door and speaks in small voice to himself.

" work was weird. It was like you where gone... and while you where, I think I missed you."

Kaiba lays in the bed that isn't his and flips the pillow to the side he didn't use last night. It's cool and has a pleasant smell, something like wet grass in the early morning. Its a familiar smell he can't quite place, but he lets it lull him to sleep anyway. The corner of his mouth tilts upward when he hears a faint voice, saying things he doesn't want to admit he wanted to hear. He closes his eyes and sleeps more comfortably than he thinks he does at home in his own bed.


	4. the flip side

A/N : omigawd im a retard! i double uploaded! i was going to upload chap4 today- like right now and i noticed a review. i was like wtf are they psychic? no! IM AN IDIOT! well whatever ill try to pay more attention and not over load you lot with a billion chapters at once again - im sorry you suffered through that. im currently tapping away at chapter 5 and i was curious since no one is psychic, im curious what do you think the end will look like? oh and did you like the secretary i dunno if that should be her only scene.

much love sweet peas (especially you angel dove)

-ale

Ch.4

The flipside 

She sits sobbing hysterically behind the desk that was hers for no more than a month and a half before she ruined everything by booking the wrong hotel- why didn't the previous secretary leave a post it note about it! How would she know he always booked the same hotels- how was she supposed to know what hotel that was!

She sits on the top floor of the building in the wide oak desk in front of the large dark wood double doors, that have stood barricading kaiba into the safety of his office- keeping the multitudes of morons at bay. She swivels in her seat and looks at at the doors through the open spaces between her shaking fingers. Her mascara and eyeliner spill in thick dark rivulets down her pale face, she wrings her hands in front of her chest, then stills them by pressing her hands down against her lap and staring at her computer screen.

Horrible horrible! Shes searched every one of his contact books, called every one of the phone numbers inside any possible place that might be keeping her boss safe. She called any place that might possibly have a clue where he might be, or how it is he might be paying for wherever it is he's currently staying. Her flush of panic moves further along resulting in her involuntarily bringing up her left hand and chewing off the manicure she had got a week ago. Not noticing the horrible taste of the triple layers of red acrylic paint shes pulls of her nails.

She happened to have seen the younger kaiba with that spiky haired boy, and he appeared completely unconcerned, he must know that his brother is safe. Does he know where he is?

Her muddy eyes go wide, he must know! Mr kaiba has nothing- they took his luggage and froze his accounts what the bloody hell was he wearing! The same suit?

She shrieks into her hands for just a moment before she looks up the spiky boys information. She has to concentrate greatly to keep her hands from shaking resulting in a sharp cramp in her forearms. He lives in a store? A game shop? She pops off the office network and onto the internet looking up the shops address, in big blocky blue letters under a picture of the storefront- there it is.

The distraught woman flings her self out of the chair her small heels clicking haphazardly down the long hallway as she runs quicker than she ought to straight for the elevator. She mashes the bottom button and jumps in the steel mirrored box and searches her purse for her cell phone. She runs out the elevator and across the lobby before the doors can fully open, phone against her ear as she checks her bank account on her way to her little green car.

She chews her lower lips ruining her berry colored lipstick as she runs one red light after the other in an effort to hurry herself to the younger kaiba. She flips a bitch in the middle of the road swerving her car into a newly opened parking spot effectively scaring the piss out of its previous occupant. She jumps out of her car leaving the door open and running to the game shop wrenching the door open so hard she knocks the little silver bell off its place atop the door.

The spiky haired boy starts from his place behind the counter accidentally dropping a small pack of dice to the floor. She looks at him bewildered and just as confused as he is, he rushes around the counter and looks at her deeply concerned.

" miss are you okay! What happened is someone chasing you!"

He runs past her and locks the door. She grabs him on his way back, by his shoulders and crouches down to eye level looking at him in deep concentration. He panics and feels yami trying to surface, he presses him down knowing damn well she is in need.

" the little kaiba- where is he!"

He stares at her confused but still worried.

"what? Why do you need him?"

" does he know where his brother is? I -"

"yes I do."

She damn near flings yugi to the side to look at Mokuba who stands firm beside the staircase, his gaze cold and piercing, freezing her in place for a moment. She steps forwards slowly and her face breaks into a wide smile, she looks at him as if he is the brightest star in the sky.

"you know where he is! Is he safe!"

She looks at mokuba desperately, he glares at her.

"yes he's safe but-"

She raises her hands out as if to defend herself then claps her hands over her ears as if guarding herself from some vulgar slur. She pauses then and yanks open her small clutch purse rifling about and rips out every bit of cash on her person and holds it out to Mokuba.

" I don't wanna know where he is! Just give him this- I'll get him his suits he needs to go to his meetings... I fucked up I';m sorry I am I'll fix it! I promise!"

She shakes the fist full of money in his direction as if it burns her skin, he raises an eyebrow and snatches it quickly from her hands careful not to touch her.

" you're the secretary?"

" yes I'm Akisa! Please! PLEASE make sure he gets that!"

He jerks backward at her volume she quickly quiets herself and bolts for the door as if the devil himself was on her tail all four horsemen in tow. The two watch her fling her self into her little lime green car and lets her tires shriek before she peels out. Yugi sticks his head out the door and watches people leap out of her way.

Mokuba looks at the wad of crisp bills crunched into his small hand, he runs his finger tips across the tops of them doing a mental count. He chews his lower lip and wonders how exactly to send this...hmm he will have to send it Jou wont he? Yugi looks at Mokuba and smiles widely.

" your brother is lucky to have such a good secretary. She really cares."

He laughs and shoves the paper into his pocket and placing his hands on his hips.

" we should should get to the post office huh?"

0000000000000

Jounouchi laughs in the cafeteria of the police station, he continues a joke to a few of the other members of his crew. He pops the door open to the microwave and happily pops the lid off the tupperware he didn't know he owned. He grins at the last bit of curry from last nights dinner, feeling himself salivate he wipes the back of his hand across his mouth.

The newest member of his team quirks an eyebrow at him curious and enticed by the odor.

" since when do you bring lunch? And what is that- it smells good."

Jou grins and pops a few coins into the soda machine before slapping a button and sitting down at the small square table nearest him.

" leftover curry from last nights dinner."

" thought your pop didn't cook?"

" eh? I threw him out- he bought a frickin hooker!"

" so you made curry?"

" no, my new room mate did."

" that was fast"

" yup- here try some its soo good!"

While the new recruits tv dinner spins inside the little black microwave he steps over grabbing a white plastic spork and getting a piping hot spoon full. He blows, careful not to spill any, then pops the food into his mouth. Jou grins as he pull the rest close to him, refusing to share anymore.

" good huh?"

" oh man- that is good! Who made that? Was it with those little cubes in the gold box?"

" I don't think so- I think its actually from scratch."

" man that must have taken all damn day."

The microwave beeps announcing the finishing of the meager food substitute, the man plucks it out, now deeply unsatisfied with it as he sits down across from Jou.

" no way- cause when I came home the whole damn place looked like a mob of maids went through and cleaned EVERYTHING!"

He looks at Jou from over his salsbury steak with a look of interest and confusion.

" did you get a girlfriend or something?"

Jou just chuckles, stopping when he feels his phone buzz against his belt.

" scuse me"

He stands up and goes to stand by the door a few tables away, flipping open his phone and greeting the caller.

" yello?"

"JOU!

" hey mokie, whats up?"

" I'm just leaving the post office- I sent nii chans bags on the express delivery they should be there tomorrow. Also when you get home can you have nii chan call me?"

" oh good he'll be happy to wear his own clothes, and I get off pretty late are you sure."

" late there is early here"

"than how are you just leaving the post office?"

" its a 24 hour thing here."

0000000000000

Jou blinks when he steps up the last stair, he finds himself looking at unfamiliar tile. Wrong floor? He peeks down the hall, its the right hall... but someone mopped it, from one end all the way to the other. So he smirks, wondering if kaiba was really that bored. Sure enough he opens his door and the smell of something familiar seeps out, lemons and herbs and fish. He grins- no canned soup or hamburger helper that's cooked too long and stuck to the pot. Something fried? He lets the door click shut and cant resist but shout.

" I'm home!"

He grins when someone answers from the hallway.

" towel and clothes are ready in the bathroom, you should shower before dinner cools down."

Jou grins widely and rounds the corner, spotting kaiba standing in front of the hallway closet, tucking away clean towels. He places the small stack of fluffy towels in and shuts the door, pausing when he finds Jounouchi staring at him.

" yes?"

" did you... mop the hallway?"

kaibas face flushes slightly.

" it was filthy."

He cant help it, Jounouchi laughs hysterically as he shuts the bathroom door. Kaiba crosses his arms, not quite getting the Joke.

" well it was..."


	5. patience is a virtue

Ch.5

Patience is a virtue

It has been a month and a half since kaiba first moved into Jounouchis life, the investigation moves on at a slower than a snails pace. In all this time the only difference between then and now is that the police returned his phone, which still functions all though he doesn't really use it. He does not show to his multitudes of meetings in person, even though the building is only across town. He uses a computer Jounouchi purchased for him, to have one sided video chats with them. This is mostly because hes decided it isn't worth putting on a suit over.

He types to them, when their work irks him enough to respond. Most of the time he only half listens although he hears everything while he cooks and cleans. He shows up on time to every one of the many unnecessary interviews with the police as they still continue trying to go through all the data on his laptop with a fine tooth comb. Every time he's there he insults them by being open and compliant, not hiding a thing. The short stocky officer seems to bristle at him him every time he enters the room. Kaiba merely nods a curt hello in his direction grinning inwardly knowing bloody well how much his etiquette irks the man.

It has gotten to the point that kaiba now sits comfortably even when Jou can see him, sitting slouched on the couch typing a response or just watching tv. Every day Jounouchi comes home giddy and curious about whats cooking at home, every day he thanks kaiba for dinner. It has taken all this time for kaiba to make these small steps forward in his relationship with Jounouchi and it is in silence that Jounouchi celebrates these small victories. He notices everything every small change in kaibas behavior and demeanor.

His favorite thing about kaiba is how much he compares Jounouchi to birds, he does so teasingly. It is him being playful, he does not mind this because he has always been partial to birds of most any kind. Especially the larger more colorful ones, with their splendorous plumage for all the world to see and adore. Jounouchi accepts these remarks as what they are beneath the plastic venom, they are compliments, stealthy and hard to find to anyone else.

There is not a moment that Jounouchi is not happy to have kaiba there in his home, he makes sure that kaiba can feel that welcome. It shows through, because despite the money that his secretary send to him- he makes no move to leave knowing full well he is more than welcome here- he is wanted. Yugi call every friday afternoon on Jous day off to chat with him, usually a video call to which kaiba merely waves his hand as he passes through in the background as a polite hello.

He pretends not to listen or hear the conversation as Jounouchi brags about his cooking and other domestic skills that impress him to no end. He even brings the small laptop over to the kitchen while kaiba cooks, making him blush to no end. The sight causing Jounouchi to giggle and yugi to ask every time he call if kaiba will make dinner for them all when he gets back.

Kaiba notices that while Jounouchi will video call Honda and Yugi he only text chats with Anzu. The fact amuses him to no end, he debates on asking about it but enjoys it enough for it not to matter. He smiles to himself, as he looks over his shoulder at Jounouchi who is currently plopped over on the couch flipping through channels. He looks back on time before his misfortune and find himself grateful for it, how else would he have become this way? Who else would he ever have been this open with? No one, he needed to be coerced into kindness, who better to understand and accept his translation of it than none other than Jounouchi himself? He thrown from his thoughts by the sound of Jounouchis voice.

"hey kaibs!"

kaiba jumps slightly dropping the scrub into the soapy dishwater, he responds after giving a slight huff.

"what?"

Jounouchi just laughs and turns so he's standing on his knees with his arms slung over the back of the couch while he grins at kaiba all too smugly. He crosses his arms under his chest and waits until kaiba stops scrubbing to look at him, with his famous glare. Although after a moment of glaring at Jous sly smile he begins to feel the corners of his mouth attempt to curve up. Jou breaks out into loud guffaws while Kaiba rolls his eyes and goes back to the dishes.

"so I was thinking, since you've been here I actually managed to save up some money."

Kaiba turns his face just slightly in jous direction, although hes still looking at the plate making its clear of any debris. He gives a soft humming sound, insinuating that he's paying attention.

" I have tomorrow off too, so you wanna out and do something?"

kaiba pauses with his hands still plunged in the lukewarm water, he stares directly ahead of him at the white wall. He realizes right then, he hasn't left the apartment aside from shopping trips and the station interviews- he's been here almost the entire time. Only venturing out with Jounouchi at his side, although it was usually them running errands. He blinks out of his thoughts and turns to look at Jou who still looks at him from over the couch like an obscenely satisfied cat.

" what?- I mean... I … suppose. What you like to do?"

Jou smiles at the what shows through to him clear as day, nervousness and slight anxiety. It shows with the slight kink in his brow, and the suddenly slow movement of his hands. He drinks in the image that is permitted to none but himself, he knows its greedy but he cant say he cares.

" wanna go to a movie?"

kaiba pauses in place and smiles weakly.

"Birdy..."

Jou smiles at the pet name that kaiba has dubbed him with, it is playful slightly mocking and more importantly it is simply how he honestly thinks of Jounouchi.

"yea kaibs?"

" you... you don't have to you know."

" but I wanna."

Kaiba doesn't respond, he simply turns away and returns to the task dish washing with a slight hint of warmth in his face and a small smile peeking out from the very corner of his mouth. Today he looks forward to tomorrow, it is a strange and foreign sensation to him. Never has he ever gone to bed in anticipation for the day to follow. He wonders what that will be like.

Jou still watches him from his place on the couch, as kaiba moves about the small kitchen that makes him look even taller than he actually is. He moves nimbly about bringing out vegetables and thin steaks, places a pot on the stove and goes about making dinner.

" so kaibs, watcha wanna watch?"

He glances over to Jou who still looks at him so smugly.

"huh?"

" I'll check and see whats out okay."

0000000000000

The day passed at an excruciatingly slow pace, sleep almost completely eluded kaiba as he waited for tomorrow to come. After enough waiting, here it is tomorrow. At breakfast Jou laughs at how excited kaiba is even though he refuses to admit it. Breakfast was fish rice and miso soup, a delicious taste of home- something that has kept Jounouchi from being heartsick. Kaibas traditional japanese ways have resulted in many things around Jounouchis apartment becoming as it was in japan.

They had decided on a scifi movie, because Jounouchi couldn't handle horror being as superstitious as he was. He wanted action and kaiba didn't want to bother with logic, since in movies it didn't exist anyway. Just as Jou was pulling on his coat while kaiba twirled his keys around his long pointer finger. It is just then that both their attention is drawn away.

'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK'

Jou stares at the door along side kaiba, as if they expect it to do a trick. The knocking continues, Jou looks to kaiba skeptically for a moment. He decide to stroll over and answer the door just to see who knocks that obnoxiously. So loud and continuous. He finds himself stunned by someone flinging themselves onto him, wrapping her arms around him in a vice like hug.

"jojo! I missed you soo much!"

"ahhn zoo?"

Kaiba rolls his eyes and turns away knowing bloody well that's the end of that, he returns to his room and tosses his coat onto his bed and returns out to the living room. He leans against the wall and listens to her ramble as she shoves past him ( leaving her suitcases in the doorway) and into the living room.

" wow Jo! What a nice place I can't believe you clean this much!"

Kaibas blue eyes narrow at the comment, offended that she thinks Jonouchi would leave the place a mess. Well it was when kaiba first got there, but it wasn't his fault- his father undid all the cleaning he attempted. Looking back on it Jounouchi seem to have always kept his room quite tidy.

Jou sighs heavily picking up her bags out of the hallway allowing her to ramble on as she pokes about the living room pausing to pay special attention to the framed photo of Jounouchi sitting on the coffee table.

He shuts the front door and brings in her bags, setting them down by the couch as he mouths to kaiba 'I'm sorry'. Kaiba smiles to him, giving a slight nod, earning a wide a smile just before jou mouths again 'later okay?'. Another small curt nod in his direction. Anzu squeals as he leaves finger prints on the small photo.

"oh my gawd JoJo you didn't tell me you used to be so cute!"

"er- sorry?"

He takes the picture from her and places it back on the table, she sits down on the couch and gives a faux cough.

"do you have anything to drink?"

"...soda"

" that'd be great thanks."

Jounouchi nods in kaibas direction, he rolls his eyes noticeably but walks off to the kitchen any way, pausing with the open door he hold one can looks at Jou, who nods again. He plucks out two more cans closing the fridge and walking into the living room at the best part of the conversation.

" so Anzu what are you doing here?"

Kaiba hands jou a can and holds one out to Anzu who blinks and jerks her whole torso backward in shock. As if he was diseased she takes the proffered can with the very tips of her fingers.

She ignores the question.

" ah hello kaiba, I heard what happened to you."

"so did everyone else."

She smiles in a way that narrows her eyes and keeps her lips pursed shut, an ugly smile indeed. She aims the can away from herself and pulls the tab, when no fizz bursts forth she takes a sip and comments.

"sure are lucky you ran into JoJo huh."

" indeed, I am again quite fortunate. So as Birdy was asking, what exactly brought you here?"

She looks at him a huge grin plastering itself on her round face, she begins to giggle and places a hand over her mouth to stifle herself.

"Birdy? Really why did you cal him birdy?"

Jou sighs audibly, kaiba steps back taking a seat on the wide recliner, crossing his legs at the knees. Anzu dusts off the cushion next to her, silently inviting jou to sit next to her. Jou pretends to be oblivious and sits on the arm of the recliner his legs hanging off either side of it.

" so whats up Anzu? Is there a field trip?"

Her face splits into a wide grin she raises her shoulders up and indirectly hides her neck.

"guess!"

Jou thinks to himself, what is it that she was always chattering on about.

"...um- theater... er an audition?"

She laughs in high shrill way, closing her eyes and shaking her head from side to side.

"not theater! I dance- dance you know!"

She says this as she shakes her hips from her seated position, purposefully allowing the motion to move her torso ending in her shaking her shoulders. It results in her cleavage almost jumping from her pink shirt.

Kaiba drinks deeply from his blue soda can, closing his eyes. Nothing worse than a desperate woman, he braces himself for what will surely be a horrible flirting session. Jou just sips his soda and asks again.

" so what brought you here- a dance audition?"

She sits up straight and shows places her hands on her knees, one hand still curled around the cold soda can.

" well, I was able to get an interview with a really great dance studio here in new york. So yes! Im here to audition but the only issue was finding a hotel to stay in while im here but I figured after that huge fiasco kaiba went through I would never feel safe-"

She flips her hair back and closes her eyes as if look somehow victimized.

"- in a hotel. So rather than go through all I just figured I'd come stay with you! It'll be like old time we can chat and eat and all that! I mean we have time my audition isnt for a week!"

Jou coughs and spits his soda, clapping his hand over his mouth before he can spill it on the carpet kaiba takes such good care of.

" a week!"

" I know isn't it great!"

kaiba hears the horror and shock in jous voice even though he quickly covers in with too much sugar and sounds as if he might be mocking her. She takes it as enthusiasm and looks him over.

" where you gonna go somewhere."

Jou cant think of an excuse, he doesn't have enough money to take them all out. Kaiba steps in, as he can pretty much hear the gears grinding in Jous head.

" he just got back"

"where from"

"er"

" the store."

She begins to glare at kaiba, who for some reason keeps butting into her conversation with 'jojo'.

"what did you get?"

" uh-"

"rice"

" oh? What are you making?"

This time Jou has an answer and he feels its a good one too.

"no clue, I don't make dinner. Kaibs does."

She gives a too sugary smile.

" so what are **you **making?"

"beef and tomatoes, on rice."

She gives a nonplussed expression, Jou lights up.

"really?-"

" you're in new york! Why have that old funk? You should make pizza or something."

Jounouchi laughs. Kaiba attempts to curb his glare, he finds himself scaring away a familiar pigeon by staring at it.

"do I look italian? If you want pizza the closes I can do is okonomiyaki."

she snorts.

" well I can cook too, I make a pretty good pizza too!"

Jou gives a wry smile trying to figure out how to be polite, kaiba has no such issues.

" you are not expected to cook, as you are a guest it is not your place."

Jou winces and watches her glare.

" aren't you a guest too"

This time Jou cuts in.

" this is his home too, he does more than his share of work around her.. actually he does all of it. But he could have left awhile a go- I asked him to stay with me, he's a really good cook. So no he's not a guest Anzu. He lives here."


	6. silver lining

Ch.6

_The silver lining of awkward sleeping arrangements_

Jounouchi finds himself wishing he would get called in for an overhaul shift, because Anzu keeps getting more and more comfortable. Eventually he finds her sitting on the arm of the recliner, the seat empty as she pretty much waits for Jou to seat himself beside her. He sits on the corner of the couch, just as Anzu makes to move kaiba decide to lay comfortably across the couch, tossing his long legs over Jous lap.

Kaiba for the life of him can't explain why it is that he finds himself feeling quite so territorial. He isn't dating Jou , not even sleeping with him, only just living with him. He lets himself quit thinking because from his perspective Jou just wants to hide from her touch and avert her gaze. She smells like cucumber body spray, and feels quite much as though she never missed a day with her lotion. Every time her fingers dance across Jous flesh he feels his skin crawl and flutter with goosebumps like when a cold breeze floats across his neck in the middle of the night.

Her blue eyes narrow at kaiba, she lets a thin smile climb up her face, looking like a slit that needs to be sutured. She leans back a bit and plops down to the cushion of the recliner peeking over the couch at the pot of simmering rice, the slow cooking meat and vegetables on the low burner beside it. Jou not being the type to sit still for any given reason begins to lightly rub kaibas ankles as he decides to ask Anzu a few more things.

" so what school is it that your going to, and for what kind of dance?"

She smiles and smooths the wrinkles out of her too short skirt.

"its the Madison academy of rhythm, I'll be going for modern interpretive. Pretty cool huh?"

Jounouchi being himself talks without thinking, and relays his only inkling of formation on interpretive dance.

" so you get a light show and pretend to be a butterfly?"

kaiba adds

" I always paid more attention to the lights than the dancers during those shows..."

Anzu snorts

" isn't your rice burning?"

he sniffs the air for a moment then smirks.

"nope, still got a few minutes till its done."

" what do you know about dance anyway. Its an art you know, an expression of how you feel. Since you don't feel- you wouldn't know."

Jounouchi winces at her uncalled for words. Kaiba just smiles, places his hands over his flat stomach and decides to grace her with a response even if she doesn't deserve it.

"there are endless ways to express oneself, painting drawing reading writing sewing singing and dancing. When it comes to dance I prefer the more classical aspects I suppose, I don't do modern dance at all. I can ballroom dance when I feel like it, although I prefer to play my Stradivarius."

Jou blinks and answers before Anzu can say anything.

" strade- what? That's like a cello or something right?"

kaiba chuckles and crosses his ankles.

" its a high quality violin, I can play cello and piano among other things, but I like the violin best."

Just as Anzu finds a smart response Kaiba shifts into a sitting position and stands from the couch, pulling Jou up with him.

" well its about ready, you lot should wash up."

While Anzu follows Jou to the loo to wash their hands kaiba moves the loving room furniture placing three cushions on various sides of the small coffee table, he pitches a tablecloth from the closet over the small table. The pair returns to find three plates placed in front of corresponding cushions, beside each plate is a spoon and fork on one side and cold soda can on the other.

Anzu seethes at her self for being so enticed by the aroma coming from the kitchen as Kaiba brings in an oval serving plate with all the sauced beef and tomatoes, he leaves and come back with a large bowl of fluffy white rice.

The trio sits with their knees folded beneath them atop the puffy cushions assigned to them, Anzu feels a bit odd. She knows this is an old Japanese dining tradition, but to be honest shes never sat like this before. Its no wonder Jou likes the way kaiba is, he is a very proud Japanese man, it shows through in everything he does. She muses to herself, that if kaiba was a woman, she would stand no chance against someone like that.

She looks over to the pair that has begun chatting amiably while Kaiba sets down a bed of rice on Jous plate, topping it with the beef and tomatoes, allowing the sauce to drizzle over the rice, seeping in and sharing its flavors. She watches as he does the same to her plate and sets in back down in front of her. She feels embarrassed, not sure why and mumbles like a stubborn child.

"thank you."

He just gives her a curt nod and begins to serve himself. She lifts the fork but just as she brings it to her plate the sound of tires shrieking blares in from the window. She jolts upright dropping her fork and whips around to look and see what the hell happened.

"what what was that!"

she remains seated and feels her face burn when the other two haven't even stopped talking to notice the noise. She stares at them in shock and almost yells.

"some one could have been in an accident! Don't you even care?"

Jou snorts and kaiba tries to hide his smirk by sipping his soda.

"there was no crash, no ones hurt- eat before it gets cold."

As it turns the noise is common place and the pair has long since learned to tell the difference between an incident and an accident among other various sound of the city. She glares at the curtained window and remarks.

" you really should close that."

kaiba answers.

"it is closed."

She notes the way Jou's brow furrows slightly and he doesn't quite look at her. Her face heats up when it dawns on her that she just insulted the quality of his home...she shoves a forkful of rice in her mouth before she can say anything else. Jou catches the quiet and looks across the table to find an absolute amazed expression on her face. She puts a hand in front of her mouth closes her eyes and savors the aftertaste.

"what the hell kind of rice was that? Was that like Jasmin rice or something!"

Jou grins widely as kaiba nudges the corners of his mouth with a napkin and responds slowly. she takes up a sauce soaked clump of rice topped with meat and a tender chunk of tomato.

"no, its only short grain, just store brand rice. Nothing special."

no wonder Jou asked him to stay! Its so good! Why is cheap ol' beef and tomatoes so delicious!

"my ass!-"

kaibas eyes fly open and he just looks at her like she slapped him, but doesn't say anything.

"how did you do that! And you made the meat so just – so ive never had it like this before. What brand did you get?"

he looks at her with an arced brow.

"brand?"

"yea, I wanna buy some to take home."

"...I made it... all of it."

Jou smiles as he scoots his plate out, kaiba laying down another layer of rice and topping it again.

"you liar- no way you made it."

His eyes narrow at her while she washes down the last forkful. He wants to say something vile, to put her in her place... preferably outside in the dirt. However he does not, he doesn't say anything, Jou does.

" I can't afford to buy all that premade stuff, and I don't really like it anyway. He makes it all from scratch- he can even make the wrappers of crab puffs and egg rolls. Its cheaper for me this way, you know what since he's been here I been able to pay rent early! So the landlord nenna just loves him. He got bored and mopped the hallway so she really hopes he stays."

kaibas face flushes bright red at the memory of the woman watching him while he mopped the tile floors, and even got the cobwebs out of the corners. She looked so pleased it was frightening, he didn't like the way she smiles- it seemed like she might enjoy murder. His thoughts of her float the surface, showing in a rather disturbed expression.

Anzu find herself looking down at her half cleaned plate, he cant afford the premade food. She used to all her food being half cooked ready for assembly, so it always looks like she a really good cook. Meat and things she either over cooks or leaves slightly bloody, so she makes stew out of it a lot. She messes up and just asks for more- it just works that way. The cost of food has never been an issue for her, she looks over to kaibas plate and realizes how much smaller a serving he gave himself.

The conversation from there on is rather subdued, each one seeming to be lost in the back of their own mind. The conversation appears as if only for show, not one person really invested in it- no one caring about the long gaps between comments.

Eventually the food is pretty much gone and Anzu finds herself surprised to watch as kaiba clears the table and begins to wash dishes. She looks across the table to find Jou yawning slightly, he just smile at her in a friendly way. They sit there in silence for a bit, not really sure how to move along the conversation or what it had actually been about.

The sound of dishes clinking in the distance fills the silence, but doesn't take away the weight of empty space where words ought to be. She finds herself lost for words, not quite alone with Jou as she had hoped but this isn't bad. Sleep is fogging his brain and it shows with hooded eyes and a lopsided and purposeless smile.

She giggles at the image he makes, be blinks slowly and looks at her confused.

"whats up?"

" I was just thinking... this isn't all like old times is it?"

When kaiba has finished the dishes he picks up the table cloth, folding it up and tucking it back in the closet, since no one made a mess on it. Jou looks over at the blinking numbers on the bottom of the dvd player that sits beneath the tv.

" well, its kainda late. We should get to sleep."

he shifts to look at the couch for a minute fore adding.

" you can sleep in my room, wouldn't want you to mess up your back before your audition."

In the kitchen kaiba pretends he didn't hear that, he also pretends it doesn't bother him endlessly. He dries each plate, quicker than usual, not checking as he usually does for watermarks, tucks them away and hurries off to his room not issuing anyone a polite goodnight. In her own mind Anzu has just hit jack pot that it until she finds exiting his bedroom with light blue pajama pants and white tee shirt on. He steps to the side letting her pass.

"all yours."

Grudgingly she shuts the door irritated with his gentlemanly efforts. Jou goes over to the couch and lifts the cushions to pull out the bed only to find its jammed shut. The extra pillow and blanket is tucked in there...damn.

Kaiba lays in bed on his side with his hands tucked under his pillow trying not to glare at his eyelids, he tries not to think that they could be sharing a bed. He tries not to be bothered by the thought of it, he is knocked away from these thought he ought not be having by a soft shy knocking in the middle of his door. His head lolls to the side, he stares vaguely in that direction. The knocking stops, but there is no sound of footsteps.

"yes."

"um, its me"

kaiba looks at the door curiously.

"um, come in."

The door opens slowly, jou sticks his head in looking flushed and embarrassed. He shifts his weight from one leg to the other. Kaiba smirks to himself.

"you dont want to sleep out there do you."

"not really, also the couch jammed shut..."

Kaiba snickers to himself and scoots off to one side of his bed raising the blanket up for Jou to climb under. He closes and locks the door and walks over to the inviting warmth, feeling his face flush warm to match. The bed is small, only just a twin size. Kaiba being as narrow as he is fits just fine, turned on his side and pressed close to the wall, Jou has plenty of room. He blinks at watches kaiba try to keep from touching, it looks difficult and appears to be preventing him from decent sleep. Jou sits up grabs kaibas wrist and yanks so his arm is outstretched. Kaiba grunts in surprise and finds Jou shoving the pillow more under kaibas head, then laying back down using kaibas shoulder as a pillow.

He can feel kaibas pulse quicken, feel the speed of his heart beat and heat of his pale flesh. So warm... and for some reason he smells good...like laundry hanging out on the line. It manages to smell like sunshine even though sunshine doesn't have a smell. Without realizing it, Jounouchi tucks himself into kaibas chest, the pulse and beat of his heart slow down though his body stays comfortably warm.

He looks up to see blue eyes looking back at him.

"hey kaibs."

"yes"

"how did you learn to do all that?"

"all what?"

"cooking and stuff...it seem like things you don't need to know."

Kaiba mulls the question over and places an arm loosely over Jous hip.

"it took me a very long time to learn which maid to trust with the food my brother eats...so I cooked for him myself for a long time."

"and all the cleaning?"

"I didn't want anyone alone in his room, so I did that myself as well."

"so why do you even have maids?"

"the rest of the house...I guess."

kaiba opens his eyes and finds Jou slipping away from consciousness, but not before one last comment.

"guess that's just... lucky me..nnn"


	7. jealousy in the morning hours

Ch.7

_Jealousy in the morning hours_

He wakes up with wrapped in warmth and comfort and it feels like the best place in the world. Jou hums deep in his chest like a large purring cat, pressing himself deeper into the feeling. Setos eyelids are heavy, he wants to to leave them shut and stay asleep til at least noon. However warm sunlight is spilling through his curtain and warming his face, reminding him to get up and make Jous breakfast. He shifts and finds a soft weight weighing down his arms and snuggling into his chest. Grudgingly he scrunches his eyes willing them to open, his vision is blurry but the first thing he sees is a mass of tousled blonde hair.

Kaiba blinks repeatedly finding his breath lodged in his throat, he calms himself when he recalls why Jou is in his bed. Carefully he lifts himself up and slips away sliding the pillow in place of his arm carefully and silently crawls out of the bed. He crawls over Jou and hops to the floor padding along silent as a cat, pausing at the door he looks at asleep on his bed and wishes more than anything that he could just crawl back in.

With his exemplary skill in self control he slips out the door closing it soundlessly behind him. For some reason he feels very much like a teenager out past curfew sneaking back inside in the wee hours of the morning. His heart jumps and lands in his throat when blue eyes land on him like pennies dropped from the empire state building. Any other person would have frozen in place until a voice snapped them out of it, Seto however just smirks in Anzus direction.

She leers at him as he walks off to the bathroom looking far too satisfied for her liking. She glares at the blank tv hanging the wall that shows only her reflection, she watches the reflection of seto step into the living room past her and into the kitchen.

" do you drink coffee?"

Anzu slowly turns her head to look at kaiba with her cold glare, he out strips her with a look of absolute indifference. She debates on rejecting the beverage just to be rude, but she doubts it would do little more then deprive her of her much needed battery acid. So she responds with clipped words.

"yes, I do."

Kaiba turns from her, she just listens to the sound of him popping the lid off the coffee can and loading the small coffee maker. She doesn't like silence, she's really used to the way her mother chatters on about nothing she can decipher. Her mother is a morning person, she is really quite far from it.

"cream and sugar..."

He says it like a statement, in no particular direction as if he where talking to nothing at all, which in his mind is completely true. She isn't a complete imbecile, she can read between the lines better than anyone, only because those are the only lines she reads- even when there's nothing there.

"yes...please."

He sets a small jar of sugar and bottle of powdered creamer onto the center of the very small table alongside two spoons.

"the coffee pot is rather small, so it will be a moment before its done."

"that's fine."

Kaiba stoops in the fridge then pauses and closes it, he leans on the counter to look at the back of her head, knowing damn well shes watching him by the reflection of the TV.

" I presume that miso fish and rice is not to your refined tastes, you would like something else?"

She turns to look at him suspiciously, hes right though. She hates miso in the morning... and in general.

"If it is not too much trouble, that would be nice."

He just nods to her and turns away from the counter, she returns to watching him from the reflection in the blank plasma. Twenty minutes later Kaiba sets down a plate of eggs and toast down on the small table, then places a cup of black coffee beside it.

"mazaki, your breakfast is on the table."

She snaps her head around in shock at hearing herself referred to by that name. In her book its akin to purposely screwing up a haircut.

" all my friends call me Anzu."

He turns from the stove to look at her for a moment.

" I am aware."

She walks stiffly to the table and braces herself for what it is she intends to do. As she scoops sugar into her piping hot coffee and slowly stirs she wills the dreaded words to force their way out of her mouth. She tries to loosen her jaw and winds up balling her hands into fists.

"so, how did you sleep."

His motions slow for a moment, she can hear the low chuckle before he decide he actually wants to respond to that.

"wonderfully, and yourself?"

He can just about hear her bones lock up and cause her whole body to look as though she suffers rigamortis. It amuses him to no end that she is so painfully transparent, her behavior however is quite different from what he recalls and in the back of his mind he wonder's why.

"well enough."

She looks at him from her place at the table where she has forgotten to continue stirring and now grips the handle of the spoon as if it where a bladed weapon. He keeps his back to her grinning inwardly at the sound of her sharp breathes, in haling and exhaling in a highly stressed way. She looks at him and stares, she knows he knows, she knows hes mocking her by doing nothing. So she says nothing until she can regain control of her breathing.

From this view, she realizes that the size of the kitchen makes him look even taller than he is. Are his shoulders really that broad? As he moves about, turning this way and that, she catches onto the fact that there is strong muscle hidden beneath the veil of his pale skin. She looks away because the longer she stares the more she finds that she dislikes him less and less.

She hates the fact that the food is delicious and the coffee isn't burnt. She wants something to bitch about, she wants to whine, but he wont hear it. Damn him. Damn him for being here and ruining everything.

Anzu is quickly pulled from her thoughts by a soft knocking sound. She looks over and see's Kaiba knocking on his own door before stepping in. she can hear muffled voices and a slight laugh,a strange kind of silence and then Kaiba steps back out. He walks back to the kitchen and pauses, he looks at her empty plate.

" if you are finished, that is the only table, and I would appreciate if you would please return to the living room."

She wants to get mad and shout that she'll sit wherever the bloody hell she wants, instead she just huffs and stomps away, almost throwing herself onto the couch, he follows suit setting her coffee cup down on the table in front of her wordlessly. A thump a groan and then slight shuffling noises can be heard from kaibas bedroom, where Jou opens the door and leans in the frame. His bleary gaze aimlessly wanders the room before he locates the bathroom and stumbles off as if he might have trouble walking correctly.

His sleepy face, tousled hair and seemingly sore body are all that register to her, she leers at the reflection of kaiba setting the small table. He isn't oblivious, he feels her eyes on him and the heat of her glare does nothing to bother him, this fact only irks her further. The sound of someone interrupting the steady flow of running water. Splashing for a moment, the water stops and a moment later Jou steps out of the bathroom feeling much more awake having washed the sleep off his face.

"mornin Anzu, did you eat yet?"

She looks at his cheery face,he must be a morning person. She smiles at him because his cheer is infectious, its easy to forget you're upset when he smiles like that.

"yes I did, it was quite good and I even have coffee."

She raises he still heated mug to him, proving that she is quite well accommodated.

He almost skips off to the breakfast table turning the chair so he can look at both her and Kaiba.

"did you sleep well? I know you have that big bed at home, I hope my little bed doesn't mess with your back."

How considerate, even if he isn't always obvious about it, he is always concerned, even when it isn't his problem. His loud voice and need to always be moving sometimes get in the way of his intentions, but they are always good.

"oh no, yours might be small but I'm pretty sure its softer than mine, I slept great."

Kaiba sets down a plate of braised fish and rice, again served with miso soup. Sometimes he makes onion cakes instead and serves it with broth boiled octopus or squid, those days Jou hops off to work really quite excited and chattery. Today he is already in a marvelous mood, no edible motivation needed. Kaiba brings over small cup of morning tea for Jou as he sets down his own cup of black coffee. Anzu shifts in her place on the edge of the couch to get a better view of the pair at the table, from this perspective she can only smile at the image they make together.

Its very strange, last time she saw them in the same room together it had resulted in Jou giving kaiba a busted lip and bruised cheek, but walked away with a broken nose and bruised ribs. How often where they civil to each other back then? Rarely if ever at all and only for a short period of time. Now they they get along so well, it is as if they where always meant to be this way. She hates her thought process, because she doesn't want to think they are beautiful together. It wouldn't be fair, not to anyone.

She wants to to continue thinking of kaiba as a cold selfish bastard, but as the week wears on she realizes how well he cares for Jounouchi. His work is ceaseless always in the middle of something, washing the windows, vacuuming, laundry and always in the process of cooking something or another. He is always in virtual meetings, listening as people drone on apparently about nothing that really concerns him. He hurries out to go to random interviews with the police regarding information they somehow acquired.

Kaiba proves himself to be an excellent host merely because doing otherwise might upset Jounouchi, he pushes the couch back so that Anzu has room to practice her routine. She watches him leave the apartment with a mop and bucket, he cleans up the hallway because leaving that to some one else has proved fruitless.

She sees all this and knows in her mind she should not be upset. She should hope the best for Jou at all times if she really feels any affection for him at all. In the end however her mind does not control her heart, her heart wishes that something awful would happen- that Jou would be absolutely forced to throw kaiba out and away.

One day as she glared at his back, she heard him heave a heavy sigh before he turned around to look at her with that ever so bored and uninterested expression.

"If you have something to say to me, you should say while Jou is gone."

She tries to will her mouth to stay shut, but that isn't what she really wants so the battle of her will is instantly lost.

" I just can't stop hating you."

"chht"

He gives a wry laugh and leans against the kitchen counter, looking at her with a small smirk that infuriates her further.

" You don't even know what that means."

She snarls, his calm and knowing voice doing nothing but serving to fuel the fire she wants to extinguish. She stands up to look at him from her place in the center of the living room, setting her hands on her wide hips.

"oh yea?-"

She cocks her head to the side tossing her hair needlessly.

" well I know I fucking hate you. You're just- just **you**. Looking at you pisses me right the hell off."

"that is not hate, you are jealous, because in your mind I am threatening your imaginary romance."

He seems to consider her not worth his full attention, because he returns to washing dishes. She walks around the couch up to the counter and slams her fist down on it, demanding undivided attention, he doesn't even bat an eyelash. Not a single long dark exquisitely curved eyelash. She places both hands on the counter and just screams.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU! And you don't even give a crap of course you don't- you don't FEEL ANYTHING!"

"you dislike me...you do not know hate."

"well then tell me genius, what is hate?"

This question seems to get his attention, he lets go of the plate and scrub letting them go their separate ways in the water, he turns to face her. His eyes are blue like deep ocean water and just as unreadable, when he looks at her she quiets. Staring too long in those... you might drown in the cold abyss of that darkness.

"Hate...it means with every fiber of your existence, that you wish nothing but death on a person. I have felt hate, it was all I knew for the longest time. You do not understand how deep you must feel to know hate at all. Why should I care what you think? Who are you? You're only just a spoiled little girl-"

"**girl!**? I am not a lit-"

His glare darkens and his voice becomes sharp and dangerous.

"**child!** Your body has nothing to do with being an adult! My eleven year old brother is more of an adult than you are. You do not know personal accountability or responsibility. You make these horrible messes and don't clean up like its not your problem- you showed up out of the blue and just expected Jou to be able to take you in for a week a whole week where you have done nothing to explain why you needed to be here a week before your audition. You have not so much as lifted a damn finger to assist with anything. As if you expect people to just take care of you.

That is the mentality of a child, _you are no one that merits my attention_. You want to go to school an ocean away from home- and you have a clue how to take care of yourself- no one is going to carry your weight for you. Child. you are just a child.

You have not in all the time I have seen, made any attempt whatsoever to become an adult. To become a person- to become your own person.

Anzu mazaki, why are you worth any ones attention?"

Of course she just stands there quietly, who the hell has an answer for that at seventeen?

That night Jou comes home and finds the place feeling cold in a way that seeps into him, he wonders what they fought about. He wants to knock on his door an see if Anzu is alright, but when he knocks and peeks into the room she is curled up tightly under the blankets, sleeping fitfully.

In the kitchen dinner is cold on the stove.

Jou worries his lower lip and rather than knock, he just pushes the door to kaibas room open and looks at an empty bed. His blood turns cold and his heart drops to the floor.

"SETO!KAIBS WHERE ARE YOU!"

He runs in the room and rips the fluffed blankets off the bed, nothing. He runs into the hall way and shoves the bathroom door open, the curtain is pulled shut, but the water isn't running. He bolts away and into the living room, he slams the window open and peers outside, hoping to spot him.

Nothing. A stray dog and a scantily clad woman pacing the corner.

"nNO! YOU- YOU CANT JUST L-leave..."

He falls down on his knees, hot angry tears spilling down his face, all contorted with fear and anger and confusion. Anzu stands in her almost shut door way frozen in place, looking at him she hates herself. Hates herself for ever wanting kaiba to leave him. He curls against himself sobbing with his face in his hands and his forehead against the floor.

"BIRDY!"

Something heavy hits the ground and whips his head around when he hears quick footsteps. Kaiba drops down beside Jou quickly pulling him into a tight hug, his strong arms hold him like a vice.

Jous grips the back of kaibas shirt desperately as he says between hiccuping sobs.

" _I – thought – you – left- m me!_"

kaiba brings up one of his hands and begins softy petting Jous hair. He rocks Jous terror racked body back and forth cooing in his ear.

"I'm here, I'm right here, sshhh... no tears no tears I'm right here."

Slowly slowly the tremors violently running through Jous body begin to fade and mumbles into kaibas chest as tears still spill down his face.

"_you... cant disappear too_"

They don't hear Anzu slowly press her door shut, not wanting to see anymore of them. She lays face down in the bed and cries quiet as she can into the pillow. Her fault, this is her fault- she is why Jou was hurt this way. If she hadn't spent so much damn time screaming and yelling and arguing with kaiba, she wouldn't have thrown off his schedule and he wouldn't have had to run out to finish the laundry at such a late hour. If he wasn't out doing that, than Jou wouldn't have come home and been petrified.

Jou cries until he cant keep his eyes open, until he falls asleep in kaibas strong arms. He lifts jou up and carries him off to the room, something grips his heart when he looks around and sees the panicked mess. He lays Jou down and in the time it takes him to go and pick up the blanket, Jou has begun whimpering in his sleep.

Kaiba lays himself down pulls the blanket over them and hold Jou close to himself. In this moment he hates himself, knowing that eventually he will have to go home. Although he has been calling this home for some time now.

He smiles to himself when he feels Jous grip on him tighten for a moment.


	8. it is today

Ch.8

_It is today_

She sits behind the curtain with hundreds of other girls, she looks at them. Her confidence is shot and her stomach flips in an unpleasant way, those girls are beautiful. In comparison she finds that her small stature and her Japanese eyes and hair are so plain and horribly common. They reek of confidence and neurosis, suddenly she finds that she feels rather nauseous. No, nononono not now. She hears a butchered version of her name, she stands too fast and gives herself a head rush.

She moves carefully, mentally going over every lesson she ever had. All the careful techniques shes perfected and invented. Too much they fill her head and the lights are too bright, she hears someone in the front row give a disapproving cough. She closes her eyes, the beginning of a headache buzzes in her skull.

The music starts with out her permission, her body feels like led in quicksand. All she can hear is her heartbeat, a sharp shrieking whistle breaks through and she rips her eyes open. Blue eys stare her down from the back of the auditorium, they stand their by the door. Jou waves and gives her a thumbs up, but she is looking at kaiba and all she can think is

why am I worth looking at?

…

she takes a deep breath and signals for them to restart the song, they do.

I will make you look at me

I will become someone worth watching

The judges make a mental note of her sudden change in presence, in the flash of an instant her whole body moves in a bizarre way following the song in its fitful rage. This is the song they chose for her, she's never even heard it before- but that is good. She will feel her way through as if she couldn't see the room.

Move like no one is watching.

Move like you don't care.

Move like you feel it.

_Feel it_

The music rolls to a halt and she lands on her knees, her forehead pressed against the floor with one hand open against her hip while the other is held out in front of her crawling forward.

Anzu is stunned to her very core when suddenly the room breaks into applause. She pushes herself into a sitting position accidentally finding her self sitting a traditional japanese woman with her legs folded under her and her hands in her lap. Three judges to decide weather or not she is good enough to attend this school.

The tall woman on the left in her dark red tunic top and leggings stands up first. She has long sleek black hair high cheekbones a long slender neck and dark misty eyes.

"absolutely beautiful, so unguarded- so open. I believe you could flourish here. You have my vote."

Anzu wants to scream and shout her joy, instead she smiles and dips her head down, bowing her thank you. The next judge is a narrow man with a very sharp face almond shaped eyes and wavy red hair that rolls down to his jawline.

"wonderful, I feel like I watched you let go of your fear and inhibitions. You have my vote as well."

She exhales through her nose and shuts her eyes with a wide smile. Two, but it takes all three to get in. Anzu gives another gentle bow of her head to this judge and awaits the last. He is tall, very very tall, with sleek blond hair pulled backward into a neat and glossy french braid that slide down his back stopping at the lip of his pants.

" I want to watch you flourish, welcome."

It can't be stopped now, she claps her hand over her mouth stifling her scream. Tears pour down her face as if a pitcher tipped over, she bringer her hands down from her face and says in choked up hitched and cracking voice.

"Thank you! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I will do my best I promise!"

As she wipes away her tears and stands up she looks to the left to see a cluster of girls gaping at her. She smiles widely at them, she looks forward to see Jou beaming at her, so full of pride. Beside him Seto stands with his arms crossed over his chest a sly smile hanging on his face and his blue eyes focused on her.

0000000000000

Jou and Anzu sit together on either side of the coffee table slapping cards down and shouting nonsense. Eventually Jou throws the flips half the deck into the air over Anzus head, she swats them away knocking a few back at him giggling all the while.

From in the kitchen kaiba shouts at the pair of them.

"oh shut it! Dinners done- go wash your hands you dorks!"

"blaahhh!"

Jou pitches a throw pillow in his direction, missing by a mile. Anzu still trying to stop her fit of laughter begins collecting the cards scattered around her and shoving them back into the box before following Jou to the loo. Kaiba shakes his head as he sets the table listening to them yell at each other. He hears the sound of splashing and glares at the hallway before shouting.

"you better not be throwing water! I just mopped!"

Jou slinks out of the bathroom looking guilty, as if he'd got caught with his hands in the cookie jar. Kaiba straightens the table cloth before setting down three sodas, he turns to look at Jou, who has a large wet spot on the front of his shirt. Instead of saying anything kaiba just points to Jou's room where he hurries off to. A moment later Anzu steps out of the bathroom, her hair slightly damp, she wears a sheepish smile deciding to add.

" I dried it up, but he started it!"

kaiba rolls his eyes.

"oh shut up and sit down."

Jou trots out in a clean faded black t shirt and snorts at Anzus hair, the weight of the water making it look like it was slicked back. The pair pops their sodas open and chatter until kaiba does something bizarre. He sets down in the middle of the table... a very large very well equipped pizza.

"hey..."

jou looks at kaiba confused, before he can actually ask anything his stomach rumbles loudly, anzu arcs an eyebrow at the dish before looking at kaiba skeptically.

" I thought you couldn't make pizza..."

" doesn't mean I cant try."


	9. you are lost to us, we need you so

Ch.9

_You are lost to us, we need you so_

Akisa stands in front of the great double doors her stiff back to it, her arms are crossed over her chest her feet set apart. Her sharp brows are aimed downward in a fierce glare at the hoard of police that attempt to stare down their crooked noses at her, as if she can do nothing to stop them. Stopping them however is all she is doing, with her whole body in front of them and her solid glare keeping them at bay.

"you are impeding an investigation, we could arrest you for this you know."

"you have no reason what so ever to be here and you know it."

"we have a warrant."

" it wont get you in the damn door."

"what? You think we're trying to steal from him?"

"you would not be the first."

"we are police!"

" you would be 47th officer to attempt to steal from Mr kaiba."

A dark burly man behind the officer up front splutters and gawks at her.

"what!"

The man up front is tanned fit and stern looking with jagged features and a clean cut smoothly shaven face. He sighs heavily and runs his hand from his head over the back of his head, doing little to his short black hair.

" I assume it is actually impossible for anyone to go into that office."

"yes indeed."

"so how can we get in?"

"The doors don't open without Mr. Kaibas permission. He must be here on premises for those doors to open."

0000000000000

Anzu sighs heavily as she lets her forehead sit against the window pane, she stares at the passing clouds and open sky as she heads home again. In her mind she rambles to herself that Kaiba, he seemed different, so very different. However, prior to this visit she's never been in the same room with him for more than about an hour at max. Perhaps he hadn't changed at all... maybe she just got to see him for the first time.

For one week she looked past Jou, her whole reason for going there. However she was, exactly as she remembered. Just as she knew him, after he had left she remembered in retrospect and wondered why it was that while he was there in front of her that she did not feel for him. When he left, she thought of him at first only because Yugi and Honda seemed incomplete without him. Their circle was broken without him, it seemed like none of them realized just how much life he brought with him to their circle. It was easy for them to separate without him, she hated how halfway through the school semester she looked up and realized she was surrounded by strangers.

Surrounded by girls, who had starry eyed dreams. They where really her friends because she knew little about them and they her, you don't keep your guard up around friends. In the hallway she passed by Yugi and didn't even see him until he passed her by, she waved when he called her name. That was it though, true also for Honda. He went on his way to begin training for police academy, alone.

Not once did she give thought to kaiba whom should have been gliding through the hallways ignoring the rabble that was the student body. He should have been there irking the teachers and reminding them that do not have as much power as they like to think they do. They cannot use detentions as retribution for irritation. Funny, kaibas presence had so kept them in line, all of them.

It feels so much like even though she was there for so long, all she really needed was that instant. That screaming tantrum that would have caused anyone else to lower their head and look away from her. No, he did nothing of the sort. He silenced her and put her in her place. He reminded her that despite all the attention people gave her it was not yet earned. It was him.

How could he be wrong? He knew everything about presentation. He knew what was worth looking at, he deemed her unfit. It was then, standing on stage looking at him that she realized how right he was. It was then that she pushed herself forward and decided at the core of herself that would become some one worth watching. Victory will never come to you, it is always on the horizon in the distance. You must chase it. That is if you the average person, suddenly the fact that she is average at this moment does not bother her anymore. Being the average person she is she will chase the horizon and reach for that victory, maybe then she can stand there in the center of its golden light and bask in it.

Until then, the memory of bottomless blue eyes staring at her form the distance will be the memory that will push her forward and remind her just how far she still has left.

0000000000000

Hiroto Honda hates looking out the lobby window at the city that seems to have slacked off. He stands here half an hour early for his training, so he sits in the lobby waiting for his teacher to unlock the doors. All he can do is look, out the window and be disgusted by police that don't carry themselves properly because currently- they are all the security the city needs. Until kaiba come back his private police force is out of commission, the city will have to rely on its self.

Honda heaves a heavy sigh and slouches forward shaking his head, he knows people don't like kaiba. However with out kaibas presence the city seems how lackluster and muted. He mutters to himself.

" when are you coming back kaiba?"

0000000000000

A boy in dark blue school uniform sits on a bench in the middle of the park staring at a large ornate fountain. It sits dry, its supposed to be a waterfall surrounded by sculpted blooms. This park was founded and maintained by kaiba... not kaiba corp like people think. The sculpted bell flowers hide beneath dry leaves and dirt and trash, no one is keeping up the park. He made sure it was maintained, this park it was his gift to the city. The boy with his pierced lip and thick line of semi long hair in the center of his head glares ahead of him. He always comes here to listen to the water, because its clean and this park always smells nice. He looks around, his lip curls at the dry patches of grass forming here and there and the trash scattered all over.

This place was a gift, so why is it treated with so little respect?

He looks over to the tallest building in the city, he sets his gaze on the kaiba corp logo that is raised above the city as if to mark the whole place as owned. He pretty much owns the place, its true, so when is he coming back to care for it?

The boy stands up pausing in place for a moment, mulling a thought over and over. He shoves his sleeves up to his elbows and begins to pick up the cans and wrappers strewn about the place. The park is a gift he used often, to relax and calm his nerves... he should probably show his appreciation someday. For now this is it.

0000000000000

A short round woman collapses into a red plastic chair in the employee lounge of domino general hospital. She wears teal scrubs and her usually tight bun is loose and disheveled, it is also not what bothers her at the moment. She clenches and unfurls her hands, sore from so many patients today. Its been this way for a while.

Two months ago she hates the boy on the billboard, the face of that tyrannical toy company. In her mind he was a narcissistic spoiled brat who probably didn't know a damn thing about responsibility and generosity.

Wrong. On every account.

When Mr kaibas assets where frozen, his private police force had to shut down. This is the police force he sent out to patrol the parks he placed, to watch over the orphanages and schools he funded. It was his personal generosity that allowed the hospital she worked in to have so much funding, to be always on the cutting edge of medical technology.

Without his say so their funding was reduced to match the government assistance they received. Almost nothing. Without the kaiba corp security patrolling the city children hurt themselves or each other as they where unsupervised, they came in hoards to the emergency room that is now shorthanded and underfunded.

She has watched him on TV, he is cold and seemingly indifferent to the world at large. He is curt and rude efficient quick and intolerant. All together an unpleasant man to be around, but she closes her eyes and prays that he comes back soon.

0000000000000

Mokuba kaiba sits in the game shop window watching the city slowly cave in on itself. He knew, he always knew that kaiba corp was important to this place, it brought business and kept the economy up. His brother always worked to keep kaiba corp at the top- with kaiba corp came domino city. Looking back on his brothers time leading kaiba corp, he smiles at the fact that he single-handedly lifted a mediocre weapons company off the ground and made it into an empire. He did this.

Mokuba lays his head down against his arms and allows himself to stew in his own thoughts a bit more. Back then, when it began, domino was not impressive. It was not unpleasant but it was not anywhere you would go out of your way to see. It was just a blip on the map, nothing more.

By sacrificing sleep and intimacy kaiba became deeply paranoid curt and always short on time. He bothered people because he was not a happy person, his conversations where clipped and always one sided. He doled out instruction and took no excuses, these facts made it easy for people to hate him. And hate him they did. So many tried to kill him, to be rid of him.

Mokuba watches a panhandler on the corner, and thinks to himself.

'you need him like life needs death.'

Nobody loves the reaper, but without him the world would suffocate in bodies and have not the release of death.

0000000000000

The city looks so much as if it where falling in on itself, as if it had lost its spine. Here people are living their lives only because they are able to place blinders on themselves. They blame him, blame him for deserting them, inwardly they want him to comeback. While he was here, never once did it so much as cross their mind to thank him.

0000000000000

The pair exits the theater laughing loudly, it was ridiculous. Bad actors too many special effects and no discernible plot, a horrible movie on all accounts. On a positive note, it was fun. The two whispered to each other through the whole thing, dubbing over the actors- the couple in the seats beneath them listened in and cracked up with them.

"thank you."

Blue eyes go wide in confusion for a moment, kaiba finds his face flushing bright red. He isn't all used to it, at least not when it seems so genuine, like the way Jou always says it after dinner, breakfast... and now.

"but I didn't... for what?"

Jou smiles as they walk through the parking lot, almost shoulder to shoulder even though no one is around them.

" for being here."


	10. the sun sets in paradise

Ch.10

_The sun sets in paradise._

Kaiba wakes before Jounouchi as he usually does, he goes through his customary morning ritual of taking a shower and drinking his coffee before starting breakfast. Yesterday evening had been wonderful, so today he'll make something different, but just as he pops open the fridge to peek in- a thunderous knocking starts at the door. He jumps and turns to look at the door quickly shutting the fridge. His brow sets into a firm glare when he hears Jou groan from his bedroom.

Kaiba marches over to the door, unlocks the dead bolt and rips the door open, making it so the person on the other side almost falls in. Its a courier. A tall heavyset winded looking man looking at kaiba rather puzzled. He plucks a clipboard out from its place tucked under his arm, scans it quickly before looking at kaiba and asking a hurried tone.

"kaiba seto?"

kaiba leans in the doorway crossing his arms as he stares slightly downward at the man in the many shades of blue postal uniform.

"indeed"

The man reaches into the faux leather messenger bag hanging at his hip and plucks out a thick looking dark blue envelope, stamped with the words : priority one. He holds the parcel out to kaiba who takes it carefully in one hand flipping it over to find the domino city police departments return address. He grunts at it before reaching over for the outstretched clipboard and pen, signing it and passing it back. He shuts the door and turns around to find a very bleary looking jou standing in the middle of the living room, he looks at kaiba almost befuddled- but not quite awake enough for that.

"wussit?"

"I'm not sure"

" leevit...nnn"

" Birdy? Did you want something?"

"yesh...mmm"

Jounouchi lazily rubs his eyes.

"what is it Birdy?"

"mmm cold"

"want me to get you my blanket?"

Jou shakes his head violently no, almost tipping himself over in the process. Kaiba is nimble enough to appear beside him catching him by his shoulders. He gives a small chuckle at the confusion evident on his Birdys face.

" what do you want? Hmm"

Jou places his forehead on kaibas shoulder and loosely grips his arms.

"come back, sleep with me... you're warm."

" if I do I wont have time to make you breakfast."

"kay"

His hand falls to kaibas wrist and drags him off back to his room, kaiba smirking all the way. They fall in bed together, jou quickly pressing himself against the inviting warmth of kaibas body, kaiba sighs contentedly as he wraps his strong arms around Jou. He had already drank a cup of coffee so was quite surprised to find himself making up about two hours later. At this hour they had missed breakfast, if he got up now though, he could start lunch.

Jou lifts his arms up and wraps them around Kaibas neck when he feels him making a move to get up. Taking the hint kaiba lays himself back down and relaxes with Jou, it would appear his sleep is contagious. Almost another hour later he wakes up again, this time to an empty bed, now either he was actually that tired or Jou is secretly a damn ninja. Kaiba grumbles as he sits up and swings his legs over the edge of the bed.

He walks lazily out of the room and finds Jou sitting rather stiffly at the small table staring down at its surface. It is almost tangible, the anxiety and fear that leaks from Jounouchis every pore.

"Birdy?"

He moves almost mechanically, pushing himself upright from his slumped over posture, then slowly turning his head. He stares directly ahead of himself for a moment, his eye flashes over to look at kaiba with some unreadable emotion held back. Kaiba can hear something slide against the table, a silent pause and then Jou lifts this morning parcel up over his shoulder.

"it looks important"

_It looks like your leaving_

Kaiba blinks at the envelope, he feels something in his chest tighten as a lump finds its way into his throat. He knows in his mind that he did nothing wrong, but it doesn't make him feel less guilty.

" I didn't open it yet."

_I don't want it_

Kaiba moves closer and gingerly seats himself across from Jou. He places his hands in his lap, hiding the fact that he cant seem to stop wringing them. Jou looks somehow defeated,he places the parcel back on the table and pushes it forward.

"you have to open it."

_you have to leave me..._

" It can wait..."

_don't make me leave_

" you shouldn't put it off"

_I cant have you_

He pushes the letter forward til it its directly in front of kaiba, he looks down at the parcel and wishes a hundred curses on whoever sent it. He feels like a traitor, he slips his hands up onto the table and tears the top open. He the sound of the paper being torn open sounds more to him like Jounouchis heart, his own lands under his Adam's apple killing his voice.

The paper is pastel pink, like a bill long overdue.

He unfolds it and sees the watermarked logo for domino city police at the header, it is written as if it where mass produced. Far from friendly, slightly vague and very short. The signature is printed. He gives a soft sigh of relief and his hand finds its way over Jous, slightly trembling. Jou looks at him concerned.

" Its alright, they just need me to go open my office doors so they can search there as well."

This should irk him, he should shout that they have no right to do such things, no reason to do them. But he wants them deal with it, to take their damn time. He smiles because the last part, while completely asinine make the letter near pleasant.

"and they don't want me leaving the country alone, want to be my chaperone?"

Relief washes over Jou visibly, so much so it looks as if he might cry. Instead he just lets a wide grin form on his face as he nods vigorously because he doesn't trust himself to speak. Kaiba lifts the envelope slips his fingers in and plucks out two round trip tickets to domino city Japan, he holds them out to Jou who plucks them from him and just grins at them. He jumps out of his chair now flooded with excitement.

" I'm gonna call Yugi, we can visit there for a while before we have to leave- I bet Mokuba misses you like crazy!"

With that he dashes from the table and back to his room where he scavenges for his phone. Kaiba smiles to no one and decides he ought to start lunch, chicken sounds good. He can hear Jous excited voice as he rambles to yugi,in his head he knows every thing Yugi is saying back to Jou. As he reaches for the freezer he pauses and watches his outstretched hand for a moment, still trembling. He was so scared...he closes his hand and clenches it tightly to stop the shaking.

He thinks to himself, one day a letter will come and it wont be just a scare. It will goodbye. Today however is not that day, he shoves the haunting thought to the back of his mind and represses it like it where some kind of childhood trauma. No point in ruining the remaining time he has here with Jou, none at all. He puts the chicken in the sink to thaw, and begins plucking vegetables out of the fridge drawers. He chops and boils green beans, watching the bubbles roil in the pot for a while, the image keeps his mind from running rampant.

The remainder of the day passes much better because Jounouchi chatters excitedly for most of it. On and on and on until six o'clock rolls around and he has to leave for work.

Kaiba kills the day by leaving the TV on and doing tedious things. Unsure of how to continue to busy himself since the place is clean the hall is clear and organized, Kaiba sits down on the couch. Damn. Foiled, now all that's left to do it think.

He finds his eyes drawn to the photo of young Jounouchi sitting on the coffee table, it makes a smile crawl up his face every time he sees it. Left to his thoughts he wonders what Jou was like as a child, then he finds himself thinking something unusual and completely irrelevant. The thought floats the forefront of his mind without his permission. What would Jous children look like? What would they be like? The the crushing thought...who would be their mother.

Finding himself in a sudden stupor he shakes his head and looks away from the picture. This thought really shouldn't bother him, he isn't attracted to Jou after all. Kaiba huffs crossing his arms as if he where back in the interrogation room. What is there about Jou to be attracted to anyway?

That lopsided smile

his infectious laugh

the way he tilts his head when hes confused

sparking honey colored eyes

strong hands

his loyalty and devotion,so strong that even paranoid as he, is he finds it impossible not to trust him.

the way he sleeps

the fact that even his eyelashes are a pale blond

his lips, pink smooth and so soft looking...

Kaiba clenches his eyes shut and puts his hands over his face trying so hard to deny it. Suddenly he feels his lips begin to quiver, he bites his lower lip and wraps his arms around himself, gripping his shoulders- because Jounouchi isn't here to do that for him. He likes the way Jou does that when they sleep. Kaiba thinks hard about his past relationships, why did they fail?

As a rule he didn't like dealing with people who didn't understand his vocabulary, that seemed completely pointless. He hated when people used words they themselves clearly didn't understand. He went with people he could converse with easily, this usually ended up with his partner of choice trying to verbally out match or impress him. His relationships became competitions, just another taxing source of stress.

His time with Jounouchi requires few words, because while Jou may not know his vocabulary but he knows his meaning and more importantly has a defined understanding of kaiba himself. He knows his moods and even knows if he's lying or hiding things. Jou can read him like a neon sign. This coupled with Jous accepting and tolerant nature made life much simpler for kaiba. As long as he didn't insult Jou as he once did it seemed that Jous was patient as a rock with him, if no one else.

Jou is honest, that trait in and of itself is attractive. When he doesn't know what kaiba is saying, doesn't understand his words- he shows the fact that he is eager to learn. Eager and a very quick study. Kaiba finds himself thrown like an old rug on the couch, flopped over on his belly with one leg hanging off the side.

Blue eyes lazily find their way to the clock on the DVD player, 12:43 am.

He forces himself up off the couch and walks over to the fridge he plucks out a small whole chicken and pops it into a casserole dish, he lets his mind wander where it will as he seasons it. Fighting his own thought process is difficult, he has a very powerful mind- sometimes that fact irks him. He places various vegetables around the chicken, letting them swim in chicken broth before he opens the oven and carefully places the dish inside.

One hour and thirty six minutes later Jou opens the door and finds kaiba placing the lid down on a red pot. He flicks the burner off and smile at Jou in a slightly sheepish way.

" I started a little late, I think napping threw me off today."

Jou narrows his eyes at kaiba, knowing he isn't lying but also that isn't what has him flustered. He shuts the door and walks over to kaiba who outwardly appears calm, but jou knows his heart is racing for some reason.

"uh um your towel and clothes are in the bathroom, hurry before it gets cold."

Jou pauses to look at kaiba, up and down. He's nervous, his whole body screams it. A slight pink tint on his cheeks, why is he embarrassed? Did he do something silly?

"I don't know why you do this, you're going to tell me whats up... and you know it."

Jou hurries through his shower and finds the table set, his eyes go wide at the chicken. Its skin is red and crunchy looking, surrounded with juicy looking vegetables, beside that is a bowl of mashed potatoes. Jou looks at kaiba with a raised eyebrow.

" is something wrong?"

Jou doesn't say anything he walks off to the fridge and plucks out the two sodas that kaiba forgot. Kaibas face flushes red, bright bright red.

"er- ah I'm sorry I forgot-"

Jou simply shakes his head that its alright, don't apologize. He wont talk, he lets the silence eat at kaiba, who is already on edge.

"so ah- how was work? Anything interesting happen?"

Jou dips his fork into his pile of potatoes and looks up at kaiba, smiling knowingly.

_Nice try_

The rest of the meal is mostly silent aside from Kaibas attempts at conversation starters, Jou doesn't take the bait. He looks across the table and give a tired smile at kaiba, who looks increasingly flustered and anxious. He begun worrying his lip without thinking about it. They clear their plates and kaiba quickly moves to gather them up and place them in the sink, he moves along quickly to pack the remaining food away and wash the dishes.

He turns around and is surprised to see Jou still sitting there, normally he would have said goodnight and been in bed by now. Jou stands up and walks over to kaiba ho finds himself cornered between the kitchen counter and the fridge. He looks upward at kaiba and says in the softest voice.

"please"

Thats it, that's all it takes. All his iron resolve is useless against Jou, what is he thinking, there is no resolve against Jou.

"I just... I feel a bit childish."

"why"

"you'll laugh."

"try"

kaiba looks down at Jou and finds himself seeing flecks of green and blue in his honey eyes. He blinks and kaiba finds himself mesmerized at the length and curve of his lashes.

" I just … missed you today..."

Jou smiles brightly at kaiba who slips out from his seeming trap and makes to hurry off to his room. Jous voice slows him.

"I miss you every day."


	11. so it rises again

Ch.11

_So it rises again_

It is the first time in his entire life that he has ever flown in a plane that, number one: was open to the public and number two: did not belong to him. It is also the first time he has ever flown coach, he would like more than anything for this travesty to never happen again. Jounouchi being accustomed to such situations didn't even seem to notice the person in the seat behind kaiba with what seemed to be chronic airsickness.

Thankfully the sound and smell of the offense didn't cause his breakfast to make an escape attempt, although it did make him refuse to eat for the very long duration of the flight. The smell and horrid splattering sound only reminded of him of when Mokuba had managed to catch the stomach flu from some one at school. It had been horrible, he had never seen his little brother looking so helpless and still.

Kaiba had made a point for that week of brushing and braiding mokubas hair every morning and every night so as to keep it out his face in the event he was to be sick. Which he did, often. All week he eyed all food as though it might be conspiring against him, kaiba had to concoct various soups to get any food at all down his gullet. The memory is a bitter one, but he refuses to forget it because it was one of the only times he spent quite so much uninterrupted time with his brother. He remember fondly the way he had to hold him close and hum soft words to calm him down and get him to sleep. Secretly after that mokuba would look forward to any small bug he caught, because kaiba would come in and sleep in his bed with him, brush his hair and coo to him softly that it would be over soon.

Mokuba. It had been so long since kaiba has looked at his brother not through the lens of the web cam. He wonders if he's been eating properly, if perhaps he might have had a growth spurt. How long is his hair now? He looks out the window at the thick whit clouds which make him think of when Mokuba brought home a small fluffy white cat, he was excited up until he saw how kaiba reacted. He began sneezing immediately, his eyes grew watery puffy and reddish, he didn't even touch it. Kaiba had never felt so guilty over something he couldn't control in his entire life, there again he rarely felt guilty to begin with.

He did his best to make it up to Mokuba, he bought him a cute chubby light brown hamster the next day. Thankfully kaiba was specifically allergic to cats, not fur in general. He looks over to Jou who sleeps upright in the seat next to him. The hamsters name was pudding, he wonders if Jou would like him. Jou shifts in place tilting so his head lays on kaibas shoulder, kaiba reaches over and pushes the armrest up to better accommodate Jous sleep. He smiles at the image Jou makes there against him, laying his head back against the seat he closes his eyes and lets his mind wander until he is lost in dreams.

Jou smiles to himself when the sound the pilots voice informs them that they will soon be landing, he smiles because when he woke it was to the sight of kaibas hand set over his own. He tilted his head to look at kaiba, and grinned when he saw that kaibas was fast asleep.

" hey- kaibs, c'mon."

"..mmm"

Curious and nervous Jou worries his lip for a moment before doing what is customary for him, acting without thought for the possible consequences. He shifts in places and presses his lips on kaibas cheek for only an instant, he shifts away and waits. Kaibas brows furrows in confusion as his eyes flick open, he turns and looks at Jou as if bewildered by his existance. Jou only nudges him with his elbow and says.

"we're here, wake up we gotta-"

"did you just-"

Jou gives a sly smile looking at kaiba as if suspicious of him.

"did I what? You where sleeping- did you have a nice dream?"

Kaibas face flushes red, he looks away from Jous hazel eyes, twinkling with mischief. He stands up schooling his features and steps out into the aisle after a small line of children trailing after a couple, Jou follows suit. As they get off the plane Jou walks along side kaiba with a slight spring in his step, his hands tucked firmly in his pockets and his eyes locked on kaibas profile.

"why do you keep staring at me..."

"tell meeeee..."

"tell you what?"

Kaiba takes the door handle and holds it open for Jou to step through, he then waits for an small hunched over elderly woman to scuttle through the doorway, she nods her thanks goes on her way. Kaiba nods back and lets his eyes rove the interior of the airport for a moment. The lack of security begins to bother him, its there but the guards don't seem to be paying much attention to anything but each other.

"what where you dreaming?"

What looks like a twelve of thirteen year old girl bumps into a tall harassed looking woman with no time to spare. He eyes the situation for a moment before answering Jou absent minded.

"puppies, I thought you brought home a box of puppies..."

Jous eye go wide, kaiba was actually dreaming of him, Jou feels his face turn hot. He opens his mouth to say something but just as he does kaiba reaches out and snatches the girl by her wrist.

"HEY! YOU LET GO OF ME!"

Kaiba quickly reaches in her pocket and plucks out a red leather wallet with gold accents, its heavy and obviously the property of a woman, not a girls.

"uhhh"

The girl seems at a loss for a moment, so she gives a lopsided smile at him. He glares icily down at her knowing bloody well that was not her first 'catch of the day', he drags her over to the security counter Jou on his heels.

"excuse me"

Behind the counter a heavy set elderly woman blinks at him from behind half inch thick coke bottle lenses. Her whitish gray hair sits on her head looking puffy and round in attempt at curls, she just smiles at kaiba.

"are you lost dearie?"

"no ma'am, but I believe this girl has been pick pocketing the people in this airport."

The old womans fading blue eyes, already quite large behind her lenses go wide, she leans over in her seat looking at the girl as if disappointed. The worst kind of look for any one to be on the receiving end of, the girl attempts to roll her wrist in attempt to escape. Foiled, Kaiba has very large strong hands, she only irritates him.

"let me go dammit!"

He the old woman sighs and looks at her computer screen, she presses a few keys and looks at the girl sadly.

"don't you worry dear, he will. In a moment."

Jounouchi blinks as he looks at the girl with her frumpy faded sweater, bulky and heavy in strange places. It must have been a busy day for her he looks at her warily before asking.

" why don't you take off your sweater, its not that cold in here."

She shoots a sharp glare at him, her lip curling.

"well I'm cold so piss off!"

It is at this moment that a surly older looking man walks over to the unusually populated security desk. His steps are heavy, announcing his arrival to the scene, down his nose he stares down at the now panicking girl.

" take it off. You have a lot to to return"

Kaiba sets the red wallet on the desk and lets go of the girls wrist, she snarls and grudgingly removes it. The guard nods his thanks to kaiba and Jou before allowing them to go on their way. Jou stays quiet for the remainder of the walk to the front of the airport, where an officer standing beside a white cruiser is waiting for them. The man does not greet them, he opens the back door, lets them slide in and then slams it behind them. Jou finds this odd, every time he was ever arrested the officer always had a whole lot to to him. This one doesn't even seem to want to be here, why?

He looks out the window and finds himself surprised by the amount of graffiti littering the walls along the main streets. Kaiba glares at the sprayed on profanity, he finds it appalling that these people have become so bold- he even watches one write on a shop window as they drive by. He debates mentioning it but it doesn't look like the officer really gives a crap.

Kaiba closes his eyes and looks away from the window, its bothersome. As if he'd gone through a time machine and wound up in domino before he ever took power, before he ever had a chance to clean the place up. No, this is worse- this is all his years of sacrifice and hard work completely undone as if it never was. They pull up to the police station, it is still and quiet and almost clean. Almost , the lawn is unkempt. Like the rest of the city it is neglected and left to its own devices.

They park out front, the officer exits the vehicle and goes around to open the door not bothering to wait for them before walking away to the front door. Kaiba shuts the door after Jou steps out looking confused and mildly worried.

"whats his problem...?"

"I presume its me..."

Kaiba shakes his head before walking to the front door and glancing about the lobby for any sign of the officer. None. He instead goes to a woman sitting in a window on the far side of the room. She appears to be shuffling papers, heavily stamping some huffing at others before pitching them into a growing pile of rejects. She doesn't appear aware that anyone else exists in the world, so kaiba introduces himself.

"excuse m-"

She squeaks and jolt almost out of her chair, she stares at him wide eyed then gives a heavy sigh of relief. She places a hand over her chest willing her heart to slow down before she scoots back up to the desk and looks at kaiba.

"can I help you?"

" I didn't mean to frighten you."

"its fine its fine, ah, who are you- did you have an appoint with one of the detectives?"

"I'm seto kaiba"

" you should have gone straight to your building. Detective yamamoto is waiting there."

"ah, the oficer that picked us up from the airport brought us here."

the woman her fluffy hair in a falling bun makes a sour expression and begins to grumble as she picks up a clipboard and flips through its pages.

"that little bastard..."

She slaps the clipboard down , shoves her rolling chair to the left and picks up the blocky gray phone with long curly cord. She jabs the large buttons as if they had offended her before informing the waiting pair.

" I don't know why he brought you here, I really don't. But im not about to ask him to take you to the office after that. - yes hello? Mr yamamoto? Yes its minami. Well there's been a little issue, no nothing blew up. Ah well Mr kaiba is going to be a bit late, officer Kurosaki brought him here to the station for some reason. No he just walked off- I'll be taking him there in just a moment. Yes right away sir."

She hangs up the phone and scans the area cluttered with stacks of manilla folders and random reports. She lifts shoves and scoots things around until she finds a set of keys with a pink cat hanging off the chain. She stands up and brings down the steel grate closing the window and placing a closed sign against it before disappearing from view and popping out from door they didn't know was connected to her little room.

The small woman shuffles past them her heels clacking loudly against the tile, the way she walked giving away that her feet hurt horribly. Inwardly kaiba grimaced as she paused to hold open the door for them, he and Jou hurry through so she didn't have to stand there any longer than needed. The woman clicks along the asphalt across the parking lot to whitish sedan with a ding in the passenger side door and a yellow pineapple shaped air freshener hanging from the rear view mirror. She scuttles around the car after politely opening the passenger side and back door open before plopping into the drivers seat.

A moment later they are gliding down the roads, she sits upright with both hands on the wheel as she seems to peek around the road reminding kaiba very much of a scouting meerkat. Quiet is awkward, so Jou decides to ask.

" has it been real busy lately? The station was so empty."

She lets a wry smile fly across her face for a moment before a small laugh escapes as she responds.

"oh and how. We've been catching kids out at ridicules hours doing graffiti shoplifting oh and everything else is just crazy right now."

The woman heaves a heavy sigh and rolls to a stop at a swaying red light.

"ever since you got arrested Mr. Kaiba, its been insane. I hope this investigation ends right quick- I never knew how much you did for this city. We need you back."

Kaiba furrows his brow, not really sure of what to say as his gaze travels out the window to his sullied city.

"..."

He wants to be greedy and let the investigation go on forever, so he can stay in the shabby little apartment he has come to call home. He loves it there, there is where he is only responsible for dinner laundry and house cleaning. There he does so little but every single day, Jou says thank you and he says it like means it. Jou always asks if he's tired, offers to help shows very much that cares about kaiba, and is completely unafraid to show his gratitude for every little thing that kaiba does. He knows however, that when he leaves, Jou will be fine. He is strong and capable, very much able to care for himself.

The woman is just talking now, she doesn't know why the investigation is taking so long to begin with and so one. He isn't listening, he lets a thought pass out loud.

" If I wasn't so over protective, this wouldn't have happened."

she pauses her one person conversation to glance at him and listen.

" I always do everything, because I know I can do it right. I know I won't fail... but doing that means... I an treating this place like child I refuse to allow to grow up. I do these things, everyday. But I do it so much people forget and just … expect it to be done for them. Everything. The police here aren't used to working as hard as they used to. That's my fault. I don't want to come back and be responsible for all this again. I never slept, I didn't even eat really, no time for it. Before all this..."

He pauses and looks over to her, she keep glancing at him as they flow along with traffic, she stays quiet.

" Before all this crap, I hadn't taken a day off in almost a year and half. Because no one knows how to do their job anymore. I have to clear my lunch to spend time with my own brother. Since all this happened I've been calling him almost daily, I think this is the closest I've been to him in years and we're an ocean apart. I'm nineteen years old, I never went to a school dance, I had to have sitting with the Governor on prom night, because he needed advice. I've never had a pet because I don't have time to care for it. I could get lost in my own house because I'm never there- but I'd never get lost in any part of the city. I've written hundreds of computer programs, but never once a love note. I'm always working , I don't get days off just over time."

Jou is quiet in the back seat, he feels like his heart has sunk into his stomach and he hasn't a clue what word might help. The woman looks at him as they sit in another red light, she looks at him as if she has never seen anything quite like him before. Kaiba feels a lump forming in his throat, but says anyway.

" I don't want to come back, I want to be happy for just a little longer."

A/N: sorry it took so long for me to get this one out for you! ive been going kinds loopy getting ready for the upcoming animeland tucon! it happens in SIX DAYS!*foams at mouth* so right now im losing my mind painting shirts and what not but i promise to keep writing okay! dont think i gave up on this story!


	12. did you know?

Ch.12

_Did you know?_

The city falls as if it where a body riddled with the flesh eating virus, but of course there is only one place immune to it. The home of the missing king, his palace his fortress moves stands tall and firm remaining a beacon for all to see and look upon with awe glittering in their eyes. The pair steps into the clean smooth modernized lobby where the receptionist bows slightly as they enter. She she greets them cheerfully.

" welcome back Mr. kaiba sir, and to you as well Mr. Jounouchi. Your guests are waiting just outside your doors sir. Would like anything prepared for your departure sir?"

She speaks as if he still has a say in what happens, as if he is standing there wearing his usual crisp clean black suit on his way to another day of work instead of a long sleeve black shirt and jeans on his way to the police. He smirks at her, she was obviously hired for a reason.

"place a call to mutou yugi and inform that Jonouchi and I will be over afterward... and call my driver"

"right away sir."

Jou smiles at the way kaiba speaks here, it seems so foreign to his ears now, even though that used to be the way kaiba spoke to everybody. In such a stiff distant informal way, just a moment ago he'd spoken such personal thoughts and didn't really care who heard. While this kaiba is interesting, he likes the kaiba he knows. The one that no one else knows, a vision reserved just for him.

They step into the mirrored elevator, its reflective walls forcing kaiba to look at himself. He finds that he looks rather shabby now in comparison to when he stand in this elevator in his Armani suits with his briefcase in hand. The difference between this reflection and that reflection is one he is very fond of, his reflected self is not alone. He turns just slightly to see Jou looking at him with a small smile on the corner of his mouth.

"yes?"

Jous small smile blooms across his face and he doesn't speak right away he just looks at kaibas face as if it the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

"... you... you're happy with me?"

Kaibas face flushes bright red he looks away, but it doesn't do any good in a room full of mirrors. He sees reflected Jou still smiling at him, as if he already knows. He wants to answer though, he really does. So he turns back to look at Jou and just as he opens his mouth to speak the elevator doors slide open revealing three men standing in front of his door chatting while they wait for him.

The three men turn their heads to look over at the pair exiting the elevator together. One leans to the other and whispers something, the recipient snickers. The man in the center arcs an eyebrow at the pair, effectively silencing his subordinate's. He steps forward and hold out his large hand for kaiba to take in a firm but brisk shake.

" I'm sorry for the confusion about your delivery to the office. We've been rather taxed lately."

Kaibas mouth curves into a smile that irks jou, its a cold and distant sort of smile that doesn't reach his eyes. A shiver runs up the officers spine at the image.

"I understand."

The man stand beside the large doors and looks to my kaiba motioning with one hand toward the one place still untouched.

" If you please, I'm sure sure we're all eager for this to be done as quickly as possible."

There it is again, that sharp viper like smile, kaiba just nods at him before stepping up to the door. The locks click and the doors swing open before hes completed a full stride, he pauses in the doorway, a woman's voice fills the air.

" welcome back Mr. kaiba, you have 23, thousand five hundred and sixty two messages waiting for you."

kaiba smiles at his computers voice, he stands there a moment longer waiting.

" there have been four hundred and sixty three attempts to enter this office,none have succeeded. Should I show you the security videos?"

"where they all in police uniforms?"

"indeed"

" I will be leaving in a moment"

" I will remain locked"

"no, you will not."

"who will you issue access to sir?"

Kaiba turns in place to look at the tall officer who stares at the open office as if searching for the origin of the sound.

" officer, will you please state your name."

"... eh detective kenta sugimori."

The other officers seem to puff up about to issue their own names to the bodiless voice, they are cut off by kaiba.

" I am giving full and complete access to detective kenta Sugimori. You will open these door only when he is present, he will over ride any passwords I have on any files until the completion of this investigation is that clear."

" all access is in the name of chief executive officer and detective Kenta Sugimori until the closing of this case."

With that kaiba turns on the ball of his foot and looks at detective Sugimori square in the eye.

" you do under stand that this means I am holding you personally responsible for whatever happens in my office, yes? Be it anywhere from an explosion to a stain on the carpet- I will not blame the police department, I will place that on you. Understood."

Kenta gives a wry smirk knowing damn well what Kaiba had done placing his name in the computers security files.

"crystal clear Mr. kaiba."

Kaiba continues to look at the detective for a moment before adding.

" her name is LiLu, she is the network. If you need anything ask her first."

Kenta nods his understanding

" Thank you for your time Mr. kaiba."

Again Jounouchi and kaiba stand together in the elevator quietly. Jou smiles to the reflected image of kaiba, whose eyes are on him. So he asks with a playful smile in place.

"Why LiLu?"

Kaiba turns to look at Jou wondering why this is the first time anyone has ever asked this question.

" I named her after a character in my favorite movie."

" let me guess, it has Bruce Willis in it."

Kaiba feels a smile fall in place as the door slide open and they trot out still chatting.

"He happens to be an excellent actor, and yes it is on of his movies. It's the fifth element, and the female lead is LiLu."

the receptionist quirks an eyebrow as the conversation floats her way, her boss watches movies?

" whats it about?"

"it has two stories or more, depending on how you look at it. But I saw two, the story really liked was the... more romantic portion of it. I don't generally find interest in romance but I really did believe the things that came out of Corbans mouth-"

"corban?"

" Corban Dallas, the character Bruce played."

" what did he say?"

"hmm... he was on the phone and was talking about how his cat always comes back, which is unlike his ex wife. The person on the other line say's something like ' there's hundreds of women out there get over her' and Corban says 'I don't want a hundred women, I want one, the one, the perfect one.'."

Jou looks at kaiba curiously.

" I think I wanna watch it."

Kaiba looks at him smiling rather warmly, the image brings warmth flooding into Jous chest where it spreads through out his body.

" you should, its very good, a bit dated but I still like it."

A familiar sleek black limo pulls up to the front of the building Kaiba reaches out and opens the door for Jou before the driver can get around the hood of the vehicle.

" Birdy..."

Jous turns to look at kaiba smiling at the way he's called.

"yea?"

"nothin."

"c'mon- what."

"you smile when I say it, I just... wanted to see you smile."

Jou feels his face immediately flush with heat at the honest comment, his smile turns goofy and then sheepish as he looks away and presses his chin against his chest hiding his face in his bangs. They don't bother looking out the window they talk and smile and avoid each others face when their cheeks turns hot. They find themselves so deep in a useless conversation that they don't notice the limo slowing to a halt until the driver opens the door.

Kaiba exits first since he is closest to the door and extends his hand out to Jou to pull him up, accidentally pulling to hard and causing to Jou to land against his chest.

"Birdy..."

He cant help it, the smile is involuntary, he looks up from his place so close to Kaibas beating heart. From this distance his nose is filled with the soft aroma that is so distinctly Kaiba, the smell he's come to associate with home and comfort. He stays there against him looking up at those shocking blue eyes with a depth comparable to the deepest oceans. In this he finds him self wanting to get lost, if drowning means never losing this vision, than he is a willing victim.

From behind them, jou hears the sound of the bell over the shop door swing open

"NII CHAN!"

Kaiba whips around and finds his little brother throwing himself at him. Quickly kaiba reaches out and wraps his strong arms around his little brother lifting him high up into the air before crushing him down against his chest in something like a bear hug. Jou smiles as from his view all he see's are small hands gripping the back of kaibas shirt from over his shoulders and puffy black hair .

"nii chan I missed you so much!"

" I'm right here mokie"

kaiba stands up letting his hips cock to the left as he sets mokuba on his hip so as nit to have to put him down. Mokuba grins like an idiot with both his arms around his brothers neck and his legs dangling off of kaiba. He peeks over his brother shoulder to look at Jou and smiles brightly.

"Jounouchi!"

Kaiba keeps one hand wrapped around mokuba while he leans over and gives jou a hug as well.

" you guys come on! Yugis waiting!"

Jou walks ahead of them and hold open the door for kaiba and mokuba, he lets the door swing shut after him announcing their arrival with the tinkling of that tiny little silver bell over the door. Shuffling can be \heard from up stairs, a scrambling sound and hen yugi jumps down the last two steps smiling brightly, he runs around the corner and then at jou who opens his arms to catch him in a hug.

" JOU!"

Jounouchi smiles as yugi pulls away and then ruffles his hair in a way he hadn't done since he left high school, the motion is familiar, like a habit he cant break. He looks at yugi and sniles as leans over to get a closer look.

"hey yug' did you get taller?"

yugis face turns pink as he laughs and reaches back to scratch behind his neck,

"maybe, I dunno I hadn't noticed."

He pauses in audible thoughts to turns and see kaiba smiling brightly while mokuba chatters on about some girl in his class. Mokubas chatters on adoring the fact that he finally has his brothers undivided attention,until yugi adds to the mix.

"hello kaiba its good to see you again."

Kaiba blinks and looks at yugi with a slight smirk, shifting mokuba from one hip to the other.

"hello yugi, has mokuba been behaving properly?"

Yugi laughs at the motherly tone in kaibas voice and the embarrassed expression on mokuba before answering.

" having him here is great! He's real helpful with everything around the house and he even helps out with the shop. I'm gonna be sad when its time for you to take him home."

Kaiba smiles at his brother reaching with his free hand to ruffle his long choppy black hair.

"is that so? You actually went more than a day without causing some trouble?"

Mokuba grins knowing that his elder is referring to the many times he simply does as he pleases fiddles with what he wants to, usually resulting in a small explosion or mess. Customarily in the kitchen, he experiments in there just to pass the time.

"I didn't want anyone thinking you raised a brat."

About an hour later the group sits around Yugi's dinner table passing bowls of rolls and salad across to who ever has their arm outstretched. Jounouchi laughs out loud at the fact that here in japan he's he's eating more American than he does at home. Yugi Mokuba and Sugoroku all turn to look at him since kaiba is doing little more than using simple one word answers in order to prevent himself from saying something rude.

"what so funny Jou?"

He looks over at Yugi while serving himself a large pile of mashed potatoes before passing the bowl across Mokuba to Kaiba.

" I was just thinking that I'm eating more American food here than I do back at the apartment."

"eh? What do you normally eat?"

Its the old man that asks accepting the bowl of potatoes that kaiba passes to him without looking at his face.

"kaiba does all the cooking so its usually some really traditional Japanese food, almost every morning we have miso soup fish and rice. Its cool cause he actually makes the miso, for reals- like not from a box or anything."

Mokuba pouts slightly jealous of the cooking he had gotten used to, being served to someone else.

" I miss nii chans cooking."

Yugi smiles as he cuts his slim steak into bits and asks.

"miso all the time?"

"no not all the time, but its been over a year since I had it so I really missed it."

Sugoruku arcs a dusty gray eyebrow at the tall quiet person that appears to be kaiba sitting to the right of him.

" how did you learn to cook? Don't you have maids and chefs and what not?"

Mokuba puffs up proudly taking the opportunity to answer for his brother.

" some of the cooks tried to poison me, a few times. So nii chan got sick of it and just started cooking for me himself until he could find a trustworthy cook. He got really good at it really fast but the first time he tried to make something he threw it away."

Jounouchi is already aware of this story so does not wear same expression of shock as the other two, he merely looks across the table at kaiba.

"what did you try to make? And was it really that bad? I bet I woulda eaten it. I cant picture you not able to cook."

Kaiba shoots a slight glare at his younger brother who smiles proudly at him.

" I think... no I really cant remember what it was supposed to be, but I remember that the salt and sugar had been mislabeled so it was awful."

With his fork stuck in his mouth yugi looks up thoughtfully, musing out loud.

"so, its not like you actually messed up- you probably did everything right but the labels where just wrong?"

" I suppose"

"nii chan will you cook something before you leave? I miss it."

Mokuba gives the most watery puppy dog eyes he can muster up. Kaiba immediately looks away trying to see his most overused weakness. Yugi almost hops in place at the thought of it.

"oh will you? I would love to try your cooking sometime!"

Kaiba blinks in confusion, he hadn't expected that for some reason. He should have, he really should have.

"um..."

Jou smiles knowing exactly how this will end, Sugoroku decides to cast his vote.

"well, I can't say I'm opposed to it, our kitchen is open. You two will be spending the night here anyway wont you?"

Kaiba makes a slight face at his brother, he places his fork down beside his plate.

" the return date on our tickets is tonight mokuba, we'll be sleeping on the plane."

Mokuba looks at him unimpressed with his excuse. He gives his brother a scheming kind of smile.

" I'll call Akisa and she'll get you tickets for tomorrow"

kaiba blinks

"who's Akisa?"

"your secretary"

"ah..."

Sugoroku wipes his mouth with a napkin setting both his utensils and napkin on his plate before declaring.

"well then it's settled, you two are spending the night and Kaiba you can make us breakfast."

With that he excuses himself from the table and walks off to mind the shop.

"um... okay then."

Kaiba says at the old mans retreating back, yugi gives a contented sigh at the table at large.

" I cant wait to try it. Oh I was thinking we could rent a movie tonight, you guys wanna go with me to go pick a few out?"

Jou smiles brightly at the prospect, he pushes his emptied plate forward grinning like an idiot.

"yea! Lets go!"

Kaiba clears his plate stacks it atop Jous Sugorokus and then Yugis, he places it at the center of the table setting the cutlery at the top. They three of them chat idly while they wait for mokuba to finish his food. Then kaiba blinks looking over to Mokuba with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

" are you full? Don't eat anymore, you'll get sick that way."

Jou seeing the sheepish expression on his small face reaches out and whips the plate and its remnants away from Mokuba polishing it off himself.

Twenty minutes later the small cluster stalks along the isles of various dvds of a shop a few blocks away. Jou blinks when something catches his eye, he grins and snatches it up, not letting kaiba see it. He walks off to find yugi and show it to him, kaiba on his tail all the way. Mokuba has picked out movie about a dog a cat and a hamster running off to save a little girl, yugi still scans the shelves looking for something interesting, he doesn't give much thought as he plucks up a movie called 'the red shoes'.

" that looks like a good one Jou! What about you kaiba?"

Kaiba glares at a girl he caught batting her eyelashes at Jounouchi, thankfully he didn't notice her flirting from a distance.

"I'm fine with whatever Birdy picked."

"...Birdy?"

Yugi quirks an eyebrow at the name then smiles as he follows Kaibas rather sharp line of sight. Deciding not to comment on how close the pair seem to have gotten he just looks down smiling at the cover of his movie, a blatant horror. He looks at Jou and wonders how the pair will deal with it. They walk off to the register, Yugi finding himself more and more curious about just how close they actually are.

At the the register the woman behind the counter has long black hair pulled into a pony tail her skin is lightly tanned and unmarred by so much as a blemish. She glances across the group her green eyes fixate for a moment on the tall brunette with his very broad shoulders. She smiles as she takes the movies from Yugi scanning them one at a time, slower than she needs to. She casts her rather charming smile on kaiba asking as she scans the last dvd.

"you gonna get any sweets?"

Yugi smiles at the way Jou furrows his brow, normally he would have already answered, but he decides to let Jou say something, hopefully something foolish. Like the idiot he is he speaks without thinking and never fails to disappoint.

"he's sweet enough! He doesn't need any candy..."

Kaiba smiles arcing an eyebrow at Jou who immediately turns beet red upon hearing his own words come tumbling out of his mouth like an avalanche. He snatches the bagged movies from the woman who glares daggers at him and marches away refusing to look at Kaiba until his face has returned to its normal color and temperature.

Mokuba following along lets his eyes bounce back and forth between the horrendously embarrassed Jou and his brother who looks... amused. In his head Mokuba wonders why it is that no one is asking why Jou said that, that girl was pretty and she seemed nice. Why would Jou go and do a thing like that? He finds himself glaring at the back of Jous head, wanting to ask damn well what he was thinking back there. He opens his mouth to ask but instead finds a light hand on his shoulder yugi has a friendly smile in place, as if he's come to some conclusion on hi own, he leans down to mokubas ear and whispers.

"it made him happy, so don't be mad"

True enough, Mokuba looks over to his brother who can't seem to stop smiling. He keeps peeking form the corner of his eye over to Jou who still has pink cheeks and avoids his gaze. Mokuba looks at yugi who smiles warmly at the image the pair walking ahead of them make, walking like that so they almost bump together, just a sliver of light keeping them separated.

He doesn't get it. So instead he looks over at yugi and says in a small voice.

" but she was so pretty..."

" Jou is pretty too though."

Mokuba gasps and then turns quickly to look at the pair of them walking together not saying a word. It clicks and suddenly Mokuba finds himself feeling a whole lot like he's been missing something, a vital fact that was kept from him. It feels like being lied to, he wonders why he didn't know. He looks at his brothers back feeling quite left behind.

To kill the growing silence yugi pipes up and asks

" you guys want popcorn? I can make some when we get back, I even have that one cinnamon roll popcorn."

a wide smile plasters itself across Jous face, his eyes go wide at the memory of the strange popcorn.

" the one that has the frosting and stuff!"

"yep that's the one!"

Yugi smiles and nods at Jous growing excitement, kaiba try's to think about it and blurts.

"who puts frosting on popcorn?"

"I know it sounds really weird but its sooo good!"

" you said that about those cheetoh things"

" you have to try it!"

" I do not."

"PLEASE!"

"...fine"

Mokuba glares at Jou not at all appreciating the fact that someone else can make him cave like that, to be honest that was faster than he's ever gotten it before. He finds the words simmering under the surface and rather than keep himself in place like he ought to he says loud enough to make sure he's heard.

" I thought you didn't need any sweets."


	13. Let me say it to you so I can hear it to

Ch. 13

_Let me say it to you, so I can hear it too_

The rest of the walk had been quiet, unpleasantly so this time. Mokuba finds himself looking at his brothers face only to see the stony mask he usually wears to his business meetings. It hurts to think wiped a warm open smile off his face, why did he say that? It was so stupid. He looks over and finds only a disappointed expression on yugis face, not sad or angry, just plain disappointed. It stings.

They reenter the shop in silence together only the little bell by the door breaking it apart, yugi decides now is a good time for talking. He tugs on Jous sleeve.

" will you help me make the popcorn? Mokuba you can help your brother decide what movie to watch first."

Jou and yugi wander off down the short hall into the kitchen, jou having handed off the movies to kaiba who doesn't look back to see if Mokuba is following. He does, at a short distance, not really sure how to apologize for acting like a child, no for acting like a brat. The pair finds themselves in the living room, kaiba sets the movies down on the table and sits down on the comfortable looking couch. Only he could make a warm inviting living room feel like an interrogation room. He crosses one knee over the other and places his hands folded neatly in his lap as he stares directly at his brother, who squirms under his scrutinizing gaze.

" what are you mad about Mokuba."

_tell me NOW_

Mokuba knows exactly the way his brother is so knows despite the calm conditioned words and smooth even tone, he's being scolded.

"nii chan... I'm sorry..."

"..."

_spit it out_

Mokuba winces at the words that go unsaid, always in the under tone. Always with hidden meanings, speaking with his brother is never clear cut and simple. Its best to do things quickly, like tearing off a bandaid, just expose the injury. His brother is like the ocean that way, the sea salt help the wound heal faster, but it stings, it always stings when he helps.

" I was mad."

" why"

" because... I'm jealous... I guess."

Kaibas gaze doesn't soften but he is no longer quite as upset as he was previously, he finds himself curious of his brothers thought process.

" what are you jealous of?"

"... I ...you listened to him... and he called you sweet and you didn't get mad and he made that girl not wanna talk to you and she was so pretty."

" yes the cashier was very attractive, but I am not interested in her."

"your not interested in anyone anymore..."

Mokuba crosses his arms and diverts his meager glare to a small crack in the tile somewhere to the left of kaiba. He smiles at the small pouting boy in front of him and inquires.

" what is that to you?"

"I miss you being happy, you used to smile when you where dating someone... I know being part of a couple makes you happy."

Kaiba just lets a smile bloom onto his face as he looks at his upset little brother, uncrosses his legs and pats the cushion next to him for Mokuba to sit down beside him. Mokuba kicks the tile in front of him before walking over and plopping down next to his elder, kaiba shifts so his face is rather close to the others. He whispers to mokuba

" can I tell you a secret?"

Mokubas eyes go wide he chews his lip to stop the smile that threatens to take over his face and nods vigorously.

" I think maybe... I might be interested in Jou."

Mokubas eyes snap open as wide as humanly possible, his threatening smile quickly dissolves and all that's left is a look of absolute shock.

" but jou is a boy."

"so? He's a beautiful person, don't you think?"

Mokuba flushes red not having ever contemplated Jounouchi in such a fashion, his confusion is written on his face.

" he is very loyal and kind. He is smart in his own way and understands me very well. He even knows the difference between what I say and what I mean to say."

The shock has faded from Mokubas face, but the confusion still swirls at the surface. Kaiba leans back against the couch and watches as thoughts float around his brothers head.

" nii chan I don't get it, you hated each other before. I mean, I'm happy you guys get along now, but I don't understand the rest."

" he disliked me, because I treated him unfairly and he had every right to feel that way. I treated him so badly because I made assumptions about who he was, I didn't really know him. It was very generous of him to offer me a home when I had nowhere to go, even though all I had ever been was rude and cruel to him. It must have taken a lot for him to do that, I said awful things to him. All that and he's gone out of his way to make me comfortable in his home, he even said it was my home. In this time that I've been living with him I have had a chance to know him. And I really like what I see."

Sheepishly Mokuba looks up at his older brother who seems to be wearing a rather dreamy expression, so unlike him. He blinks and asks in rather timid voice.

"nii chan... do you love him?"

"... how would I know that? I've never been in love before, so I don't know what its like. I do know that I miss him when he's gone and I'm always happy when he comes home. He makes me laugh and he makes my heart beat strangely fast, he … he just makes me happy."

There it is, all the reason Mokuba needs to approve f the situation. He smiles brightly and flops over onto his brothers lap. With a huff mokuba looks up at his brother and says with a wild grin.

" I still don't get it really but whatever. He makes you happy so nii chan don't chicken out! You better tell him okay?"

Kaiba smiles and nods as he runs his fingers through mokubas unruly hair.

000000000000000

In the kitchen yugi points to cupboard he can't reach, Jou reaching over his head pops it open and peeks in. he reaches in and snatches up the colorful popcorn box labeled ' real cinnobun frosting'.

He looks over at yugi and tosses it at him, he notes as yugi catches it that he is wearing a rather too happy expression.

" whats got you grinning like that yug'?"

Amathyst eyes roll to look at the ceiling, his face turns pink and he debates how to ask.

"so... are you sure you don't want anything sweet, I have some candy."

Jous face turns bright red he turns away and reaches up with a shaking hand to shut the cupboard. After ward he turns back around very slowly, yugi just stands there holding the popcorn box he hasn't bothered to open yet.

" um..."

"you called him sweet. And he calls you birdy, why does he call you birdy?"

" I like birds... he says its cause I'm like them. He says I'm colorful and noisy and I eat too much. Did- did you know? Birds pend most of their life eating or looking for food? I didn't know that."

Yugi smiles as he leans against the wall, he decides to tear the box open as he says.

" that's a cute pet name, it makes sense too."

"..."

" but you called him sweet, why?"

"um...I don't know. It just came out, I didn't like how that girl was looking at him."

"why? She liked him."

" I know"

" Jou... do you like kaiba?"

" please don't ask that."

Yugis brow furrows slightly when he hears the slightly lower tone of voice.

"you like him, you know it. Why are you so upset about it?"

"he don't like me like that, and he's leaving and I'm gonna be stuck back there alone. The whole place, to myself what'll I do? Hes been taking care of everything, I cant look anywhere in the place without thinking of him. I mean I thought he left once and I just flipped out. I couldn't stop crying, I thought he left cause Anzu ran him off or something. I cant say I don't like him cause I know I do, but I don't wanna like him cause he's... he's him. He's beautiful and smart and believe it or not he really is sweet. He goes out of his way to make sure I have lunch every day, that I have breakfast before I leave and to time when he cooks dinner so its still hot when I get home. He sits up til two am and waits for me, so I don't have to eat alone, I can't thank him enough for what he does. Yugi I think I love him but hes gonna leave and I know I wont be okay..."

Yugi watches as Jou presses his back to the wall and slides down, his face is covered with warm tears slipping down his cheeks. He runs forward to wrap his arms around Jou and wipe the tears away.

" didn't you see it Jou? When you said that, when you called him sweet, he looked so happy"

Jou blinks and begins to try and dry up his face, cleaning up the mess his tears left behind.

"what?"

" he was smiling like the whole way home, I think you should tell him something. He was smiling about it, I think maybe he might like you too."

0000000000000

A few minutes later Jou and Yugi enter the sitting room to find Mokuba flopped over on Kaibas lap, neither of which seemed to notice them walking in. they only hear Mokuba say as if it where the end to a very important conversation.

" you promise?"

" I promise"

Yugi kindly decides to act as if he heard nothing.

" did you guys pick out a movie yet?"

Kaiba looks over his gaze staying on Yugi for only a moment before it settles down on jou. He smiles as notices the clock on the wall behind Jou.

" we decided since its almost mokubas bedtime we'll watch his first."

Jou feels his face flush when those eyes look in his direction, his face heats and his heart beats frantically in his chest.

"wh-what did you pick mokie?"

"**bolt! **There's a hamster in it!"

Jou plops down in the middle of the couch beside kaiba since Mokuba is seated comfortably in his lap. Yugi picks up the movie off the coffee table and trots off to the dvd player before settling himself down on the opposite end of the couch. Jou nudges kaibas elbow with the side of the popcorn bowl, he looks over and eyes it as if it might be plotting against him.

" you said you would at least try it, c'mooon"

He looks at kaiba with pleading eyes, kaiba huffs resigning himself to the fate of ingesting the bizarre snack. He reaches over and plucks up a few kernels in between his thumb and forefinger glaring at it for a moment before placing them in his mouth. Jou watches with a smirk as he sees a slight bit of surprise and unwanted pleasure. he also sees a small amount of the heated frosting remaining on his lips, his quick pink tongue darts out and swipes away the white cream. Jou flushes but doesn't look away, kaiba looks at him with narrowed eyes and grumbles something he no one can quite catch.

The movie goes one on with Mokuba and Yugi breaking into fits of giggles, Jou snorts and he gets glimpses of Kaiba smiling. The frosting laden popcorn bowl is empty before the movie ends so it sits in front of them on the table. When the credits begin to roll Jou looks over and finds Mokuba passed out on Kaibas lap, his head leaning against his brother chest.

" yugi, where is he sleeping?"

"on you apparently"

Jounouchi snorts before standing up motioning for kaiba to follow.

"the guest room is this way."

Kaiba scoops mokuba up in his strong arms, making the boy look even smaller than he actually is. They go down a hall up the narrow stair case to another hall where there is a ladder hanging from the ceiling and a door on the left. Kaiba arcs an eye brow at the ladder.

" he hasn't been staying in the attic has he?"

"eh? No that's yugis room, he likes to star at the stars."

Jou steps over and opens the only remaining door, revealing a cream colored room with a tall bookcase laden with antique game figurines and trophies. The bed is a small canopied twin bed with gold stars embroidered into the cloth, a small table beside the bed has a tall narrow lamp with an off white shade. Leaning against the lamp is a famed picture of a very young Kaiba sitting in the grass with an even younger Mokuba between which is a large soccer ball. Off to the side between the bookcase and the bedside table is a writing desk with a red rolling chair where Mokubas school shirt hangs off the back. The floor is covered with a plush dark blue carpeting, the pair looks up and sees various stars painted on the ceiling, and in the very center is a crescent moon with its sleeping face.

On the other wall sits Mokubas back pack shoes and a very familiar scuffed up soccer ball. By the foot of the bed is a wooden toy chest with old Egyptian engravings of duel monsters, the lid is sticking open do to being over filled with toys. Jou can see kaiba smiling at the room his brother is staying in, Jou steps to the bed and pulls back the curtain then peels back the thick fluffy comforter. Kaiba leans over placing his Mokuba down in the middle of the bed, he then pulls the comforter all the way up to his small chin. He cant help it, Jou feels something tug at his heart strings as he watches Kaiba place a kiss on Mokubas forehead before tugging the canopy shut. They stand by the open door while Kaiba flicks off the light, they pause and watch the stars in the canopy slicker to life with a dim golden glow.

The door clicks shut and jou smiles at the image kaiba makes in this way, somehow Jou finds himself thinking out loud.

" you know kaibs, you'll be a great dad someday."

Kaiba blinks and stares at his little Birdy, he finds his face flushing with warmth at the image that flashes through his mind. The image that causes this reaction is of himself Mokuba and Jou sitting at the breakfast table, beside Jou is a high chair containing a chubby giggling baby. He blinks the image away.

"you think so birdy?"

"yea, your great with mokie. I mean you pretty much raised him, and he really is a great kid."

Kaiba smiles and flushes at Jou, he would say something but he can't seem to locate his voice. So instead he motions for them to return down stairs, when they do they find the table laden with candy, soda and more of that strange popcorn. Yugi squats in front of the dvd player popping in a movie, he turns to look at them.

" hope you don't mind, I popped in my movie, cause I don't really stay up very late."

Kaiba smirks having had a glimpse of the movie in question.

" I'm fine with it... although birdy might not be..."

Jou looks around s up the movie case he blinks at it and feels a chill running up his spine. He glares at it but refuses to admit that he doesn't actually want to watch it.

" why wouldn't I wanna watch it? How scary can a pair of haunted shoes be?"

He puffs up his chest and flops over on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest while he glares at the screen. Kaiba smiles as he sits down beside jou and says in a slightly mocking tone, although he means what he says. Jou can hear that much.

" don't worry, you can hold my hand if you get scared."

Yugi snickers from his place by the TV, he goes over and sits back in his spot on the couch placing the bowl of strange popcorn between himself and kaiba, who immediately picks at it. It starts in a way that immediately bothers jou, not for any blood or gore. It bothers him because it starts in the perspective of a woman, a woman making sure her daughter gets to school on their own. Watching from a distance, knowing they are old enough to go by themselves. She follows from a distance making sure the child does not get lost, and arrives home to find her husband in bed with a another woman.

The cinematic argument bothers him more than it should, yugi watches the screen and doesn't notice. Kaiba however can feel it so he simply nudges him with the bowl of strange popcorn, jou looks confused for a moment before taking a handful.

They watch a girl on a train station stare curiously at a pair of faded glossy red kitten heels, she glances around then walks up to them. For some reason she seems to check the size, she tries them on. Standing there she waits in her somewhat new shoes looking rather smug and satisfied. The scene is quiet while she texts, then suddenly she shrieks and hits the ground her smashing against the cold concrete as she is dragged away.

Without thought Jou grips Kaibas hand in his, his brown eyes are wide as he gawks as the woman bleeds out and rolls onto the train tracks, shoved by some unknown force. It clips back to the shoes sitting innocently in their original place, now a bright and vibrant red color.

As the movie trails on, Yugi snickers to himself as he glances over to find Jou hiding his face in Kaibas shoulder, gripping the front of his shirt. More interestingly to him is the fact that Kaiba has his arm wrapped around Jou rubbing soothing circles into his back. By the time the time the credits begin to roll Jou is curled up with his back to the screen and is pressed firmly against kaiba, who would surely keep him safe should anything happen.

Yugi stands up to take out the dvd, he switches it with the one Jou picked out and decides to say to Jou's back.

" I feel a bit sleepy now, I'm gonna head upstairs... um the bed pulls out and you know where the blankets are."

Jou means to say 'yea I know g'night man' but what comes out is strangled whimper. kaiba looks over in his direction and says in a rather amused tone of voice.

"thank you"

Standing by the stairs yugi smiles impishly at Jous curled form then back kaiba and says with mischief.

" oh, your welcome."


	14. sorry my words are in my way

Ch.14

_Sorry, my words are in the way_

"birdy, c'mon, that movies over. Its your turn now."

Jounouchi fidgets and peeks over his shoulder at the screen, it shows dated 'coming soon' commercials. He squirms and rolls in place so he is still pressed against Kaiba as he glares at the screen distrustfully. As the movie begins, kaiba smiles brightly.

" you picked the fifth element..."

Jou flushes and looks up at kaiba a small sheepish smile curving his lips.

" yea, you looked so happy talking about it. It made me wanna watch it too."

He isn't scared anymore, he could sit upright on his own and not need to have Kaibas warm arm still wrapped around him. He could, but he sits there against Kaibas strong firm warm body anyway, where else would he really want to be. Jou notices kaiba relaxing significantly more, a smug excited smile on his face. As it begins Jou finds himself curious, tilting his head to the side as if he will garner a better view that way. He can tell what parts excite Kaiba the most, his hand grips Jous shoulder a bit more firmly, Jou loves the way this silly movie keeps Kaiba watching raptly.

It is silly only because its old, but it makes them both laugh where it is meant to, leaves them hanging even though Kaiba has seen this a hundred times. It shows Jou that when Kaiba loves something, really loves it, time will never tarnish his feelings of affection.

The hotel scene and Jounouchi finds himself enthralled with every note the exotic diva sings in the depths of her self. The words are unimportant because the song is something that wipes the smile off Jounouchi and leaves him filled with a bizarre sense of anguish and loss. He watches as LiLu's face contorts with fury and her body seems to move in quick snapping kicks violent powerful punches. Both of them feel a sens of satisfaction as the song ends abruptly and in another scene LiLu stands victorious.

Jous hands clap to cover his mouth when gunfire rings throughout the auditorium and Lilu stands with her face riddles with irritation. He feels himself swarm with pity and sorry as the diva hits the floor bleeding out whispering her last words to the hero who tries to save her. Jou feels his eyes sting just slightly as he Lilu lays in the vent hidden for safety, she begs for help in her cracking failing voice as her own tears streak unbidden down her face.

Looking up as he feels the grip around him tighten, Kaiba is still watching the movie, but the smile is gone, he feels for her. The constriction binding his lungs loosens when she is saved and pulled from the vent and carried away, the alarm for a bomb goes off. By the end of the movie Jou finds himself gripping at kaiba who still has his arms wrapped around him. The ending scene is the pair locked away for rest, instead they spend the last minutes on screen kissing in the dark making love enough to last an eternity.

" did you like it?"

Jou smiles up at Kaiba with a huge grin on his warm pink tinted face.

" It was so good! We have to buy it!"

Kaiba relinquishes a contented sigh,to leans over pick up the remote and flicks off the TV and dvd player. He doesn't want to pull away and get ready for bed, he wants to stay here looking up at Kaiba who seems quite happy to look back. Jous face flushes and he fears he will do something foolish so he regretfully pulls himself away and says in a voice that feels rather foreign to him.

"ah well we should get to sleep then.."

He stands up and goes around the corner to the hallway closet and picks out one of the guest blankets and two pillows, he just stands there for a minute unsure of quite what to do. He shakes his head mentally scolding himself for his unnecessary hesitance, he and Kaiba have been laying in the same bed for a few weeks with no quarrels- why should tonight be any different? He walks around the corner to watch Kaiba unfold the surprisingly squashy mattress, Kaiba glances over to Jou and gives him a sly smirk.

"yes birdy?"

Jou flushes as he watches kaiba begin piling up the couch cushions and set them off to the side, neat and out of the way. He throws the pillows over the unmade bed, the land harmlessly against kaibas back and again soundlessly against the floor. Kaiba cant help the way his heart races when he turns to see a smile on Jous face that is so undeniably... coy. Jou unfold the blanket tossing one side over to kaiba, who begins to straighten his side of the bed, this time kaiba picks up a pillow and pitches it at Jou.

"brat"

"you started it"

"hmmph"

" just get in bed, I'm gonna get the light."

Jou takes off his shirt and tosses it in the direction of the cushions, not about to sleep in denim he begins unbuttoning his jeans and send them in the same direction. Kaiba looks back, letting his gaze linger for a moment, drinking in the image for mere seconds before flicking the small white switch on the wall.

Eyes so blue, so dark and bright. So beautiful, a shade that drinks in all the light and refuses to go unseen even in the darkness of the unlit night. Jou finds his eyes fixated on Kaibas as he walks back to the bed, he looks until the eyes look back. Can he see in the dark? If Jou could he would see the smirk playing on kaibas face. What Jou does see is when Kaiba pulls his shirt over his head, how the almost nonexistent light runs across Kaibas pale flesh. The way he rolls his shoulders, and the way his hair drapes so much further than it did when he first arrived.

Back then it stopped in a sharp point at the back of his neck, just barely touching the collar of his shirts. Now it falls and spreads across the gap between his shoulder blades, he runs his hand through his hair- to Jou it feels like he's teasing. He can't see the rest, but he can hear Kaiba flicking the button of his pants, the slide of fabric over flesh.

This is new. Usually they both have their sleep clothes on, loose pants and a comfortable shirt.

Tonight will be difficult and cruel or simple and marvelous. Jou closes his eyes and braces himself, he feels the mattress shift as kaiba slips under the cover and takes his usual place directly beside Jou.

This body is chill, and cool. Not unpleasantly cold, but refreshing like a much needed glass of water. Jou lifts his head so Kaiba can place his arm beneath it, as a pillow, why did he bother with the second pillow? He never uses them anymore. A second arm slide over his waist wrapping around him protectively, pressed so close like this kaibas breath falls on Jous exposed shoulder near his neck.

" birdy."

"mm?"

" why did you say we should sleep when you are so far from tired?"

"I'm... okay to sleep. Don't want us to be up all night you know."

" I can feel your heart, its beating so fast."

Cool fingertips ghost over his chest, where he lays his palm down, feeling as Jous heart begins to beat in overdrive.

"birdy, are you upset about something?"

kaiba shifts, perching himself up on his elbow to look down at Jou. He rolls onto his back to look up at those unearthly blue eyes.

" I changed my mind"

Kaiba tilts his head to the side slightly, evidencing his curiosity, but not his internal panic.

"about?"

" I ..."

It feel as if his voice is lodged in his throat, refusing the words their freedom. He looks up at kaiba and spies something swimming in their depths, anxiety, worry. He wants to alleviate this so badly his imprisoned words come tumbling forward.

" I want something sweet."

He finds himself unsure of what to expect to that, in his chest his heart pounds so loudly he swears anyone could hear it. As it usually goes, what you least expect is the thing that happens, and this time rather suddenly so.

Soft. Such very soft lips press against his own, in a life of trauma and turmoil, all seventeen years of it are worth this one moment. This instance where he finds Kaibas soft cool lips pressed on his and feels the weight of him leaning over his chest. In his shock he finds himself unable to respond. So kaiba pulls away looking slightly flustered, Jou reaches up and places his hands on broad shoulders, naked skin. So soft and smooth, his fingers skim along the collarbone, admiring the pale flesh just long enough to pull Kaiba closer again. Jou closes his eyes as he feels that softness on his lips again,cool finger slide over his chest and he swears he can feel kaiba smiling against him.

Jou runs his finger upward through Kaibas, hair reveling in the small shiver that runs up his spine, over joyed by the almost inaudible moan. The blankets rustle around them as Kaiba shifts into a more comfortable position, with his whole body on top of Jous. With skin against skin its almost unfair the amount if pleasure that races through Jous body as he feels his hard pink nipples press against kaibas chest. Again refreshingly cool fingertip dance across his skin, moving in slow delicate circles over his nipples.

Kaiba shifts in place, fitting his hips snugly between Jous legs and loving the feeling those milky smooth thighs brushing over his hips. There in that place, he radiates a tantalizing heat as his growing arousal is pressed between their bodies, guarded only by the thin layer of cloth. With purpose he shifts again rubbing himself against Jous body. A soft whimper escapes Jou, who slides his hands down kaibs back following the curve of his spine.

Kaiba flicks his tongue out, skimming it across Jous lower lip and diving in he finds himself quite welcomed. While they kiss each other slowly, their hands roam the others body, as if they had never seen anything so marvelous. Jou raises his knees up and press his thighs tight against kaibas slim hips, one hand slides down jous belly gently tracing the thin line of pubic hair beneath his naval teasing Jou to no end. Kaiba rests his other arms down on the bed, just beside Jous head, with his finger tip gently petting the shell of his ear.

"set- OH"

He feels a gentle grip on him, he cant help but buck into it. Those soft lips Move to his neck sucking gently, then his shoulder. Kaiba looks up to Jous face, the light is feint but just strong enough for him to make out the near euphoric expression on Jous face. He can feel him throbbing in his hand, can feel the heat of his need. Kaiba shifts again dropping kisses onto Jous chest and lower until he feels Jou release into his hand in thick creamy ribbons. Its pools in his palm and he continues his venture downward, so far from ready for it to end.

Yugi mumbles to himself as he tries not to miss any stairs on his way down to the kitchen for his usual glass of 3 am water. His ears twitch at an unfamiliar noise, so he sneaks forward peeking around the corner. His amethyst eyes go wide in shock at what he sees. Kaiba there on top of Jou who desperately grips at his back leaving angry red lines all down him. Their mouths are connected muffling Jous sounds of pleasure as from somewhere beneath the blanket Kaibas body ungulates in way that seems reminiscent of ocean waves. Their lips part in a desperate need for oxygen, like they had been drowning. A soft sound echoes through the near empty place.

"set-oh, I -l-love- you "

It is said between huffs and pants and the rhythmic squeaking of the small bed frame. With his face tinted bright red and surely hotter than a bonfire Yugi decides to forgo his usual glass of water and scurries back to bed.

A few moments later the two lay together in post orgasmic bliss Jou with his head laying comfortably on kaibas shoulder, Kaiba with his fingers twined in Jous. Jou sighs contentedly before asking.

"you keep looking at me like that, what are you thinking?"

"pretty bird."

0000000000000

The following morning no one questions them when kaiba kisses jous cheek before serving him his breakfast, Sugoroku likely didn't see or doesn't care. Mokuba and Yugi however pretend its completely normal, as if it where nothing new. In their behavior is as if they insinuating that this is how they ought to be, it is a strange indirect show of support. Breakfast is chatty and filled the sound of laughter and giggles. It passes too quickly and before they are ready for it, it is time for the pair to venture back to the airport.

Jou loves the feeling of Kaibas hand in his, the whole drive back to the airport he didn't let go. He would smile over at his birdy and press a chaste kiss to his cheek, at which point Mokuba would try desperately not to giggle. It is a simple task when that look of concern finds its way to his brother face. Following his line of sight Kaiba and Jou see a police cruiser with a very familiar looking detective leaning against it.

The vehicle rolls to a stop and Kaiba feels as is his heart fell into his stomach when the officer looks directly at them. The pair exits the vehicle and the officer begins walking toward them.

" Mr. Kaiba."

"..."

" I came to inform you that the search was completed ahead of schedule, I have personally seen to it that all of your accounts have been reinstated. There is no longer a need for you to return to new york, you may return home"


	15. the breaking of us

Ch.14

_The breaking of us _

one month.

That is how long it has been since Kaiba has slept properly. In his massive bed, with its silky sift sheets that retain the cold so well. The first night was horrible, he couldn't believe himself as he lay on his back that night with his arms pulled over his face as he cried without shame. The second night was not unlike the first, as his clock struck two am he found himself sitting in his dining room. At his long wide polished oak table, alone. Again he cried. He tried to return to his office but everything he looked at made it painfully clear that Jou was not here, and he would not come through the door exhausted from work and excited for dinner.

On the third night he stood in his window looking out across his vast lush green lawn, with copious trees and technicolor flowerbeds. He doesn't go outside, but he knows someone who would love it. The following Monday he looks at his laptop as he sits in his office, remembering the much smaller one that Jounouchi had purchased for him. He liked that one because it was a strange kind of blue, with a sticker Jou had put on the front. A small fuzzy looking kuriboh. He places his hand gingerly at the top of his own, after a moment of staring at the blank screen he slams it shut violently, enjoying the sound of the screen cracking.

Mokuba asked him to make dinner on this night, excited because he missed his brother so much. His cooking just another reminder of the fact that he was home again. Mokuba couldn't be happier about his brothers presence in their house, even if he does hole up in his office or in his room. Its alright he has lots of work to catch up on.

The boys jubilance is brought to a shrieking halt when he hears the sound of glass shattering against the floor, the tinkling of silver spilling across the clean white tile. He sprints quick as his small body will permit, he shoves open the swinging kitchen door and is horrified. His brother, so strong and unshakeable sitting his knees with his back against the wall and his face in his hands, sobbing hysterically.

Taking a tentative step spewed across the floor is a dented pot of rice and in a colorful streak beside it is chicken curry. Mokuba stands there, wondering what it feels like to only have half of your soul- for your heart to collapse and shatter in on itself with nothing left to support it. He looks down at the wasted food, Jous very favorite.

The immovable tower of strength, the spine of the city that was Seto kaiba just sitting there in a heap crying. Sobbing as if mourning the death of ones own heart. He cant help it, he doesn't know what else to do- no one has loved him the way that Jounouchi- Katsuya... the way that his Katsuya did. Mokuba finds himself moving with out thought, to sit beside his brother and wrap his arms around him. It is strange when he feels the weight of him shift and fall onto his slight shoulders, sobbing freely.

On the other side of the world Jounouchi has failed to eat almost every day, at work he eats only because the women urge him to. They bring him food from home that they made themselves with him in mind. It should and normally it would cheer him right up. However when he looks at the familiar translucent tupperware containers it reminds him of the one at home, empty and collecting dust. The man who had been eating lunch with him almost everyday is not surprised to find him sitting in the bathroom he should be cleaning, crying silently.

After awhile they notice his pants dangling off his hips as they did when he first started working there, he no longer glances anxiously at his watch in a hurry to go home. He knows when he opens the door it will be dark and cold, the air will be stale because no one opened the window. His stove will be empty, nothing will have moved because no one was there. On his way every step is a reminder of his return lonesomeness, the hallway leading to his door no longer meticulously cleaned. Dust settles on the tile, cobwebs build up covering up the fact that kaiba was there, obsessive cleaning habits an all.

The worst part is the bed they slept in, the blankets they used to keep warm together by doing nothing at all. The closet is still as organized as kaiba left it. All his things still sitting in the room that he never really used, drawers filled with his clothes, shoes by the door and the laptop with that silly sticker on it.

He watches his phone vibrate on the coffee table, buzzing and sliding to left. It is caught and stopped by the placement of the glassless framed photo that kaiba loved so much. He doesn't know the number, so he just watches it buzz in place until the little white envelope appears on the small screen. A voice mail.

The sound makes his eyes flood and spill over with stinging hot tears. Its kaibas voice, his beautiful voice. Usually soft low and rather smooth, this time rough and cracked, with such a short message.

" I miss you."

He immediately dials the foreign number, closing his eyes when he hears that sound. Its different, uncared for and hurt sounding. But he knows, with every fiber of himself that its him, its kaiba on the other line.

"_...Birdy"_

" I miss you too"

The sound of breathlessness, he can hear kaiba place his hand over his face, can almost see him trying not to give that broken up smile. Their words trade in a shy way, trying to stop their own voices from giving away the desperation in each word. The call only ends when the two of them fall asleep on the line, the ongoing use killing Jous battery and cutting it off.

Two days later Jounouchi grins at the image of his whole life stacked up in large brown boxes that Honda Anzu Yugi Otogi and even Bakura help him heave down the stairs to the front door where Isono loads them up into a large moving truck with a big silver KC logo on the side. He laughs with them and talks, he finds himself shocked that haven't seen each other in so long. They stop and go in the congested traffic all the way to the airport, they drive past the front where the public goes. At the back where private planes land stands a small group of the airport staff waiting to unload the truck onto the plane, it drives past them.

They round a corner and see a massive shock white plane with the familiar logo on its long tail. This beast is the same size as the commercial liners, they drive around to the rear of it where the hatch hangs open. Standing in front of it is a familiar slim figure all dressed in black with knee length boots trimmed chestnut hair and eyes so blue its like a glimpse into the ocean. The truck rolls to a halt to let every one out of the small cab, they come tumbling out laughing at their own unbalance. Anzu laughs along, pausing when she sees a face she swore was gone forever. The laughter dies in general as the group turns one by one to see Atem staring with burning pride at the way Kaiba reaches out gripping Jou close and kissing him as if he might die without it.

He looks away from their tearful and joyous union Atem looks to them and says in a hushed voice.

"do you know what you've just witnessed?"

"Atem... I thought."

" you have just witnessed the creation of soul mates"

"...?"

" soul mates are made when two souls converge, they unite and become one. They have given themselves completely and utterly to each other. Do you know what this means?"

" um..."

" that from this life on, they will be together. Even the afterlife cannot sever those bonds"

Bakura smiles as he looks at Atem, understanding dawning on him, why he can still be here even he was to have passed on. Otogi smirks inward praising yugi for having such good taste.

Kaiba has his arms wrapped around Jounouchi whispering sweet nothings in his ear while grips him tightly in return. Their lips ghost over each others, pausing to look into a deep gaze before eyelids fall closed and they find themselves in way where they have forgotten where one ends and the other begins. This the way in which they spend their time, the remainder of their inch long lives brought together the fibers that build up twine.

The life time and every one thereafter, blue eyes are born searching for place to make safe, a person to protect and cling to. The other soul is born following the other, the tether that holds them together only a few years long, it happens every time they find each other. The tether winds tight around their hearts and they bind themselves to each other, finding happiness in no other place but in warm embrace that they didn't realized they missed so much. It is in this way that they find eternity is not long enough to be with the other, not when you have this, this spectacular love that they have created with each other.

- because the story ends does not at all mean it is over.

WebRep

currentVote

noRating

noWeight


End file.
